Accepting the silence by 247reader
by Dansmabulle
Summary: Un air horrifié se peignit sur mon visage alors que je me précipitai dans ma chambre, attrapant mon lecteur CD. J’y installai un CD et montai le son à fond. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. J'étais sourde... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic est la traduction de la magnifique histoire de 24-7reader, donc non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'idée et l'histoire non plus ! je ne fais que la traduire, et ce le plus fidèlement possible ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour me dire si la traduction vous plaît et également pour complimenter l'auteur, je lui ferai part de vos commentaires !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Phénomène**

_Je me tenais derrière ma voiture en essayant de maitriser la brusque vague d'émotion qui s'était emparée de moi quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit.  
Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Et pas au ralenti, comme dans les films. Au contraire, l'adrénaline parut dégourdir mon cerveau, et je réussis à saisir en bloc une série d'évènements simultanés.  
_

_A quatre voitures de moi, Edward Cullen avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée. Son visage se détachait sur une mer d'autres visages, tous figés dans un masque d'angoisse identique. De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon bleu nuit qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlants, en tournoyant follement à travers le parking verglacé._

_Il fonçait droit sur ma Chevrolet, et j'étais en plein sur sa trajectoire. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux._

_Juste avant que ne me parvienne le crissement de tôles froissées du véhicule fou s'enroulant autour du plateau de ma camionnette, quelque chose me frappa. Fort. Sauf que le coup ne surgit pas de là où je l'attendais. Ma tête heurta le bitume gelé, une masse solide et froide me cloua au sol._

(Extrait de Fascination)

Je me réveillai un peu sonnée et désorientée ; l'incident du fourgon m'avait laissé plus de traces que je ne le pensais mais il fallait que j'aille en cours. Je ne voulais pas donner à Edward la satisfaction de prouver qu'il avait raison.

Je descendis l'escalier et vit avec surprise Charlie.

« Hey Bells » fit-il en me saluant.

« Salut papa » répondis-je. Il ajouta quelque chose mais je ne saisis pas, « Désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais que je t'emmène au lycée » répéta-t-il.

« Non, ça va, papa » lui assurai-je. Il m'observa avec circonspection mais grogna et partit travailler.

La journée se déroula sans trop d'ennuis. Edward et moi avions un peu discuté, mais il insistait sur le fait de 'ne pas être amis'. Toute la journée me parut très étrange car je semblais me déconnecter involontairement de toutes les discussions. Je n'arrêtais pas de demander aux gens ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Je rentrai à la maison et commençai à préparer le dîner, méditant sur les propos d'Edward et sur mon apparent manque d'attention.

Charlie apparut soudainement derrière moi, appréciant la vue du repas que je lui cuisinais. Je sursautai et il se mit à rire et à discuter, mais j'avais beau essayer de me concentrer, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Un air horrifié se peignit sur mon visage alors que je me précipitai dans ma chambre, attrapant mon lecteur CD. J'y installai le CD le plus bruyant et montai le son à fond. Je mis les écouteurs avec précaution.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. J'étais sourde…


	2. Chapter 2

**Woaow !! quel enthousiasme !!! merci pour toutes vos reviews !! j'essaye de répondre à toutes les reviews mais quel boulot !!! enfin, je ne me plaint pas j'adore ça !!!**

**Pour les reviews anonymes, réponse groupée (désolée) :**

Mag, ste7851, Tanya, Elana : **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! la suite juste en dessous !! (pas très original mais il est tard là !!)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : Aucun espoir.**

Charlie se précipita dans ma chambre, inquiété par mes larmes et ma brusque sortie. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'il ait fini de parler, devinant ses questions angoissées sur ce qui n'allait pas, sans pour autant les comprendre.

« Papa, je ne t'entends pas. Je suis… » ma voix trembla mais je n'avais pas besoin de continuer, il comprit. Je pus voir l'inquiétude et l'horreur se peindre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha et me prit la main. Il me mena en bas et jusqu'à la voiture. Je n'avais pas besoin de demander où on allait.

Carlisle POV

Je rangeais les dossiers éparpillés sur mon bureau et attrapai ma mallette. La fin d'un autre jour… Même si ce fut une calme et lente journée, j'appréciais toujours mon travail. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon bureau, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis des éclats de voix distants se rapprochant de la porte de mon bureau. Je restais en travers de l'entrée, indécis. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et voir Esmé ; nous étions en train d'organiser notre 90ième anniversaire de mariage. Ce serait juste nous deux pour une fois et rien que d'y penser me rendait impatient, mais si quiconque argumentant avec la réceptionniste avait désespérément besoin d'aide alors je ne pouvais partir. Je poussai un long soupir et retournai à l'intérieur.

Alors que je m'approchais, je reconnus la voix urgente de Charlie Swan. Je cherchais rapidement les raisons qui auraient pu le conduire ici. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il n'était pas seul : Bella était avec lui. Elle gardait la tête baissée, n'écoutant apparemment pas la conversation.

Je fus soudainement préoccupé, Bella venait d'avoir un accident, est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Je le rejoignis et lui demanda : « Est-ce que tout va bien Chef Swan ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête et je notai son inquiétude et son soulagement de me voir : « Dr. Cullen, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella, elle ne m'entend plus. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement mais j'essayai de cacher ma surprise, ça n'aiderait pas. Bella me regarda alors, apeurée, avant de détourner vivement la tête. J'étais perplexe. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui leva gentiment la tête afin qu'elle me regarde : « Peux-tu lire sur mes lèvres, Bella ? »

Je vis combien elle était effrayée et malheureuse. Elle hocha la tête et prononça, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement : « Un peu ».

Je savais qu'elle mentait mais je n'insistai pas. Je lui pris la main et dis à son père : « Nous allons faire quelques tests et comprendre ce qui se passe. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Elle baissa de nouveau le regard. Même si je savais qu'elle pourrait me comprendre si elle le voulait, elle semblait avoir peur que je lui dise quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas entendre. Je fronçai des sourcils mais les guidèrent vers mon bureau.

Quand ils furent installés, je m'excusai : « Je dois appeler ma femme pour lui dire que je serais légèrement en retard. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Je quittai la salle et composa le numéro de la maison. Après à peine une sonnerie, Edward répondit : « Salut Carlisle, tu vas encore être en retard c'est ça ? »

Je souris. Edward et Alice connaissaient toujours la raison de mon appel : « Oui, j'ai un patient ici et je ne peux pas encore partir. Tu pourras prévenir Esmé ? J'espère que je ne serais pas long. »

« Bien sûr, c'est qui cette fois ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché. Je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé, il cherchait seulement à être poli.

« Merci Edward, je serai de retour aussi vite que possible » et je raccrochai rapidement pour éviter toute autre question. Je savais qu'Edward vivait des moments difficiles depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella ; il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

Je passais l'heure suivante à mener une multitude de tests afin de déterminer à quel point l'ouïe de Bella avait empiré. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en trouver la cause car j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'accident de voiture, elle avait dû se cogner la tête plus fort que je ne l'avais suspecté. Ça me fit un sacré choc de me rendre compte que l'ouïe de Bella avait totalement disparu, qu'elle n'entendait plus le moindre son et que je ne savais pas comment y remédier.

J'ai du forcer Bella à me regarder lui parler. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait sinon. Je pris une grande inspiration : « Bella, l'accident a endommagé ton cerveau ». Je touchai l'arrière de son crâne : « Tu as quelque chose de similaire à un bleu sur la peau mais sur ton lobe temporal, celui qui contrôle ton ouïe et ta mémoire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux réparer mais ça devrait guérir tout seul. Cela peut durer quelques jours comme des années. Je pense qu'il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée et que tu apprennes le langage des signes, de façon à continuer le plus normalement ta vie. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer et elle baissa le regard.

« N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire ? » demanda le Chef Swan.

Je soupirai, c'était la pire partie de mon boulot, leur dire qu'il y avait très peu d'espoir…

« Nous pouvons faire quelques radios et les envoyer à un neurologue, mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire beaucoup plus. » Je vis que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient : « Revenez demain après l'école et nous ferons un IRM ».

Charlie au moins semblait garder un peu espoir, mais Bella se laisser complètement aller à un profond chagrin. Il lui prit la main et la mena dehors. Je secouai légèrement la tête, puis quittai l'hôpital.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil quand je rentrai à la maison. Esmé m'accueillit avec une étreinte compréhensive, Alice, toujours au courant de tout, me gratifia d'un sourire compatissant, et Edward restait dans un coin, perturbé certainement parce que je lui bloquais mes pensées.

Avant d'être assailli de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre, je pris ma femme par la main et lui proposa : « Allons passer la nuit dehors ».

Elle sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de nos fils et de nos filles, leur chuchotant un rapide « soyez sages » et nous étions partis, appréciant la nuit.

**************************************************************************

**J'espère que ça vous plaît !! vous savez quoi faire !!**

**Va falloir patienter pour le prochain chap, la rentrée me demande bcp de boulot !! Mais bientôt promis !!**

**Si vous vous ennuyez, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic, Les Ames Entrelacées !!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Décidément vous m'impressionnez ! MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !! non seulement ça me fait plaisir mais également à 24-7reader, l'auteur de cette superbe fic !! alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas !!!**

**J'essaye de répondre à toutes vos reviews alors pour les reviews anonymes, voila les réponses :**

AaaFR : **merci ! voilà la suite justement !!**

Jayden : **sadique oui mais auteur, pas de cette fic !! je ne contrôle pas la longueur des chapitres et autant te prévenir, ils ne sont jamais très longs… moi aussi l'idée d'un Bella sourde m'avait attirée à lire cette fic !! et ça promet !**

Tanya : **remerci !! c'est vrai que je ne suis pas l'auteur mais j'adore quand même les reviews alors ne t'arrête pas lol ! après sache que je transmets les compliments à l'auteur alors pour elle non plus n'hésite pas à laisser un petit mot ! et c'est pas grave qi ça te semble répétitif, à moi pas !! Merci !!**

Mag : **Merci pour ta review mag !**

Alessia :** Merci Alessia !**

Ptitcoeur : **Merci mais je suis désolée pour les délais… je bosse donc va falloir s'y faire… mais je suis sûre que ça restera supportable !! **

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : Quand Edward apprend tout…**

Carlisle POV

J'admirais les étoiles tandis que nous courrions dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtai dans une clairière à quelques lieues de notre maison.

Esmé remarqua mon front plissé par l'inquiétude : « Qui a-t-il chéri ? Que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital qui te préoccupe à ce point ? »

Je regardai le visage de ma femme bien aimée et lui dit doucement : « Bella était à l'hôpital, elle a perdue l'ouïe. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Edward. »

« Oh non, la pauvre chérie. N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? »

« Non, c'est quelque chose qui guérira tout seul avec le temps. A présent elle doit accepter cette nouvelle situation et la supporter, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. Je ne pense pas qu'elle gère bien tout ça. » Dis-je en soupirant.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit elle qui prévienne Edward. Le choix qu'il l'apprenne ou non lui appartient. »

J'acquiesçai : « Désolé, ça a juste été une nuit difficile. Tu sais comme je déteste rester impuissant comme ça. »

Elle sourit : « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais je m'inquiète pour Edward. Je vois bien qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir face à ses sentiments. »

J'attirai ma femme dans mes bras : « Peut-être que ça se fera tout seul, mais pour l'instant, profitons de la nuit et de notre tête-à-tête… »

Bella POV

Je regardais par la fenêtre quand Charlie entra le matin suivant. Je ne me faisais pas à l'idée d'être sourde, je m'en rendais compte, et ici, dans ma chambre, y faire face était encore plus difficile, le chagrin menaçant de me submerger.

Consumée par mes angoisses, je sursautai quand Charlie toucha mon épaule. Je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« Tu comptes aller à l'école ? » articulèrent ses lèvres.

Je secouai brièvement la tête et répondis : « Comment puis-je aller à l'école, papa ? Je ne peux rien faire car je n'entends personne. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils : « Je dois aller au boulot ; je peux te laisser là, ça ira ? »

« Ça ira oui… » répondis-je, l'air maussade, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il dut partir travailler car quand je me retournai une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'était plus là. J'émis un profond soupir, me résignant à la perspective de ce qui serait une très longue journée.

C'était très tentant de rester là, à la fenêtre, à regarder les passants sans être vue mais cela donnait trop de temps libre à mon esprit.

Je ne trouvais aucun réconfort. Il n'était même pas midi et je devais encore attendre jusqu'à la fin des cours pour revenir à l'hôpital. Techniquement j'aurais très certainement pu y aller tout de suite mais je ne pensais pas que le Dr. Cullen approuverait que je sois restée à la maison. Il voulait que je reprenne ma vie là où je l'avais laissé, ce que je savais parfaitement impossible.

Et voila comment se déroula ma journée. J'essayais de garder mon esprit tout comme mes mains les plus occupés possible, tentant de les distraire de mon chagrin insurmontable qui n'attendait qu'un petit moment de faiblesse pour ressurgir et frapper de plus belle. Enfin je pus monter dans la voiture et conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital, heureuse de quitter la maison et de me trouver une occupation.

Quand enfin j'arrivais là-bas, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je pris plusieurs longues inspirations afin de me calmer. Une fois que j'étais sous un semi-contrôle, je sortis de la voiture et entra dans le hall d'accueil. Et c'était là que je faillis rentrer dans Edward. Je lui lançai un regard, interloquée. Je l'avais complètement oublié depuis l'affreuse perte de mon ouïe. Subitement, tous les mystères qui flottaient autour de lui refirent surface.

Edward POV

Je fus stupéfait de voir foncer sur moi la dernière personne que j'attendais de voir. « Bella ?! » dis-je avec surprise.

Elle baissa rapidement la tête et marmonna un 'désolé' puis tenta de me contourner. Je lui pris alors le bras, me rappelant de ne pas le presser trop fort : « Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le même besoin désespéré de la protéger que lorsqu'elle faillit se faire écraser devant mes yeux me submergea. Elle m'ignora délibérément et la frustration m'envahit, _pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire ses pensées ?!_

« Je dois aller voir le Dr. Cullen », dit-elle, honteuse, et elle tenta de m'écarter de son chemin.

La vérité s'abattit finalement sur moi : les raisons pour lesquelles Carlisle et Alice bloquaient leurs pensées, qu'Esmé compatissait et que Carlisle était resté tard la veille au soir.

Je laissai s'échapper un faible grognement et après un moment décidai de suivre Bella : « Je viens avec toi. »

Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sursauta en me voyant là. Cela me rendit encore plus perplexe.

Je fis irruption dans le bureau de Carlisle, tentant vainement de garder mon calme : « Tu aurais du me prévenir », chuchotai-je en direction de Carlisle, « j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ».

Il ne fit aucun effort pour abaisser la voix : « Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Tu es perturbé par les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle et je savais que cela ne résoudrait rien. Je m'imaginais qu'elle t'en aurait parlé aujourd'hui à l'école mais apparemment elle n'y a pas mis les pieds. »

« Non, elle n'était pas là, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici. Je pensais que peut-être elle subissait des séquelles de l'accident. » dis-je plus calmement.

J'attendis, anxieux de la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner, mais il se tourna vers Bella et, après être certain qu'elle le regardait, lui demanda : « Edward dit que tu n'es pas allée en cours aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne serais capable de rien faire. » marmonna-t-elle, la respiration tremblante.

Carlisle la regarda avec compassion : « Bella, tu as tort. Tu peux lire et écrire, ton cerveau n'est pas si endommagé que cela. Perdre l'ouïe ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre normalement. Crois-moi, tu finiras par l'accepter. »

L'horreur me submergea alors que j'observais Bella : la belle et douce Bella était devenue sourde. Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je quittai la pièce rapidement, avant que mes émotions me trahissent.

**************************************************************************

**Bon je suis désolée des délais mais il va plutôt falloir s'habituer à une update par semaine, surtout que je délaisse ma fic pendant ce temps là et qu'il y en a qui vont pas être contents !! Pour tous les lecteurs des Ames entrelacées, promis, je me dépêche et je m'excuse de l'attente !!!**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de vos petits mots doux ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!**

**Encore une fois un énorme merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews tout comme ceux qui mettent l'histoire en alert ou en fav !!**

**J'ai transmis à l'auteur vos compliments et elle est ravie du succès de sa fic outre-Atlantique !**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews et si j'ai eu le malheur d'en oublier une, ben vous pouvez me taper sur les doigts !! **

**J'essaye de répondre à toutes vos reviews alors pour les reviews anonymes, voila les réponses :**

Mag : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire… bisous !**

Tanya : **Oh mais tu penses être la seule en course pour le nombre de points d'exclamations ?!!!!!!!!!!! Message transmis à l'auteur !**

**Je pense qu'à partir du moment où quelqu'un me fait le plaisir de poster une review, aussi brève soit-elle, il est normal d'y répondre !**

**Alors pour ta minute 'racontage de vie' tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche :** **"non ! je ne veux plus de tes reviews de folle à lier !" ****hihihi (oui j'ai osé… lol)**

**Allez, je poste rapidement histoire de lire le prochain épisode de ta 'minute racontage de vie' !!**

Cbihi :** Merci pour ta review ! je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, la fic n'est pas terminée mais en compte déjà 15… alors ça ne fait que commencer !! **

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4 : La librairie**

Le lendemain, je me rendais à la librairie dans l'effort d'apprendre le langage des signes, mais je n'allais pas au lycée. Je savais que je devrais y retourner un jour ou l'autre mais comme à mon habitude, je le remettais à plus tard.

Je restais quelques minutes dans la voiture, calmant ma respiration tremblante et me demandant si j'allais ou pas y trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Je soupirai et sortis pour me rendre dans la boutique. Je me rendis au comptoir où siégeait une jeune femme lisant un magazine, s'ennuyant ferme.

Je me postai devant elle et lui demanda poliment : « Excusez-moi mais pourriez vous m'indiquer où sont les livres sur le langage des signes ? »

Elle leva les yeux à contrecœur pour me regarder et haussa les épaules, disant quelque chose. Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'articulait pas et je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me dit. Le coût pour vivre dans un pays de fainéants : les gens ne se préoccupaient pas de former proprement leurs mots, laissant une personne sourde dans une totale confusion.

J'ouvris la bouche pour demander à nouveau, mais une main froide sur mon épaule m'arrêta. Je me retournai, et à ma grande surprise, me trouva nez à nez avec Edward. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge tandis que j'admirais sa beauté. Il me gratifia d'un éblouissant sourire en coin et m'indiqua de le suivre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la vendeuse qui s'était replongée dans sa lecture et suivit Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi penser d'Edward. La dernière véritable conversation que j'eus avec lui n'avais résulté qu'à de la colère et de la gêne l'un envers l'autre. Mais à présent, et même à l'hôpital hier, il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour moi. Cela créait de drôles de sensations dans mon estomac.

Quand nous arrivions finalement en face de la section désirée, je lui demandais, évitant soigneusement ses yeux et leur pouvoir : « Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? »

Je me concentrais sur ses lèvres pour déchiffrer ce qu'il disait : « Pourquoi _tu_ n'y es pas ? ». Il souriait à nouveau.

Je rougis et me tournai vers les livres, parcourant les titres d'un air détaché : « Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? Tu étais là hier… » Ma voix était faible et découragée ; involontairement je me tournai pour voir sa réponse.

« Bella », commença-t-il, « mon père a raison, tu dois t'en remettre, tu dois avancer. » Ma timidité fit rapidement place à de la colère. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation… encore une fois.

« Et si je ne voulais pas m'en remettre ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis toujours coincée avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Je me sentis comme une gamine subitement. J'avais déjà eu cette conversation avec Charlie ce matin et avec le Dr. Cullen la nuit dernière. Ça n'aidait en rien.

Je détournai rapidement les yeux de son visage ; je n'avais plus envie de discuter. Il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille pourtant. Ses doigts froids, gelés, attrapèrent mon menton, fermement mais avec douceur. Ma peau ressentit alors comme un choc électrique au contact de ses doigts effleurant mon visage. Je me tendis et le regardai, mes yeux dénués de tout espoir.

« On dirait qu'au moins tu essayes, en allant acheter des livres sur le langage des signes, et Charlie ne va certainement pas te laisser louper les cours encore très longtemps. Tu sais je peux t'aider, être ton tuteur, je suis assez bon. » Il fit une fois encore son fameux sourire en coin et j'étais quelque peu perdue.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on soit amis ? » lui dis-je, totalement confuse.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne le soit pas, mais je ne pense pas être capable de rester loin de toi plus longtemps, pas comme ça. » Je fis l'erreur de regarder ses yeux et y vis une émotion indéfinissable. Je remarquais ma respiration qui devenait hiératique avant de me souvenir de parler.

« Oh, ok. » Il se contenta de sourire puis prit les livres et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Edward POV

Je pouvais la sentir juste derrière moi alors que nous quittions la boutique. Je repensais à son expression lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle n'allait pas en cours. Le complet désespoir qu'elle arborait. Cela me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Ça me donnait envie de traquer Tyler et d'étouffer la moindre parcelle de vie en lui. De lui montrer ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu et cela adoucit quelque peu ma colère.

J'ouvris la porte de sa camionnette, même si l'idée qu'elle conduise dans cet état jusque chez elle ne me plaisait pas. Je déposai ses livres à l'intérieur et lui tins la porte.

« Je te verrai au lycée demain » lui dis-je.

Son expression passa de la confusion à la peine, une nouvelle fois : « Je ne sais pas… »

Je souris : « Je viendrai te chercher demain, alors soit prête à te rendre en cours, ou j'amènerai Alice pour me prêter main forte. » Elle fut clairement ahurie par ma réponse et je ris : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours. Je suis sûr que nos pères ont déjà tout prévu. »

Elle grimpa maladroitement dans sa voiture : « Hum, je suppose que je te verrai demain alors. »

Je fus surpris de réaliser que j'étais ravi d'être capable de faire disparaître le chagrin de ses yeux, même si ce n'était que lors d'un court instant. Je pensais alors à ce que le lendemain allait apporter. J'étais impatient de la revoir, de sentir son odeur, mais en même temps je me traitais d'idiot à vouloir me rapprocher autant d'elle.

On verra bien ce que demain nous apportera…

**************************************************************************

**Et voilà, une petite journée de repos et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de traduire un nouveau chapitre !! Ils sont courts je sais mais ça fait durer le plaisir comme ça…**

**Pour ceux qui s'impatiente pour Les Ames Entrelacées, la suite est en cours de correction donc elle ne devrait pas tarder !!!**

**Gros bisous et je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !! **

**Désolée pour le délai, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci… et puis ce chapitre est un peu plus long donc prend plus de temps à traduire !! mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre !!**

**Merci pour votre soutien, ça pousse à continuer !! Merci aussi à ceux qui se sont laissés tenter par ma fic à moi, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise !!!**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Mag : **Hihi, et tu ne crois pas si bien dire !! merci et bisous !**

Tanya : **Mouaahahaha j'ai osé !!! lol ! bien sûr que je ne le pense pas !! mais quand on me lance des perches, c'est dur d'y résister !! cette minute racontage de vie n'était pas des plus détaillée dis moi !! mais j'aime toujours autant la lire !! ah oui et BISOUS !!**

Lucie :** Mil est vrai que l'existence même d'Edward n'est pas vraisemblable… mais c'est pour ça qu'on aime ces livres, ils nous font rêver !! et quand j'ai lu cette fic, elle m'a fait le même effet, alors j'ai voulu vous la faire partager en la traduisant… voilou !! bisous **

Mouss :** hihi biensur que je réponds !! c'est la moindre des choses !! bisous**

Laura :** Merci !! et t'inquiète, j'adore quand tu te répètes, surtout pour dire des choses gentilles comme ça !!! bisous**

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 5 : De retour**

Soupirant, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et ce que je portais : mon jeans favori et un tee-shirt. Edward pensait-il réellement que cela allait être un jour comme les autres au lycée ?

J'entendis Charlie partir puis descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas dit à Charlie que j'allais en cours ; je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir gérer son enthousiasme ce matin.

Heureusement, Edward était une distraction agréable à ma situation actuelle. Après qu'il m'ait ramené, mon esprit avait ressassé ses dires, alors qu'habituellement mes pensées n'allaient nulle part ailleurs que sur ma condition de sourde. Il m'avait fourni un joli petit dilemme dans lequel mon esprit pouvait voguer à souhait.

Le fait qu'il semble réellement se soucier de moi et qu'il veuille m'aider rendait ma respiration tremblante. J'avais du mal à décider si notre conversation sur le fait de ne pas être amis avait été complètement fausse, ou s'il avait été juste très en colère à ce moment là. Je poussais de côté mon bol de céréales que je tentais en vain d'ingurgiter, trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Je faillis tomber de mon siège quand j'aperçus Edward se diriger vers le porche. J'attrapai ma veste et mon sac et courus vers la porte. Edward et Alice se tenaient à l'entrée. Je regardais mes pieds, nerveusement. « Salut » murmurai-je.

Quelqu'un tapota mon épaule et je levai les yeux. Alice commença à parler avec une parfaite diction, c'était ainsi facile pour moi de lire sur ses lèvres. « Hey Bella ! Nous n'avons pas encore été présentées. Je suis Alice. »

Elle tendit la main et je la serrai timidement en regardant Edward. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ». J'eus du mal à cacher la faible déception dans ma voix.

« Bella, » je pouvais presque entendre son ton condescendant, « bien sûr que j'allais venir te chercher ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout a été arrangé pour toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il me menait à sa Volvo sans vraiment me toucher. Il me tint la porte côté passager pour me laisser monter. J'hésitai et regardai Alice : elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et je montai dans la voiture.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment possible pour trois personnes de discuter quand l'une d'entre elles était sourde, mais je m'étais habituée au silence en quelque sorte à présent. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit mais en vain. Même l'énigme et le mystère que constituait Edward n'arrivaient pas à éloigner le chagrin et le malaise réapparaissant à la vue du lycée.

Toujours sensible à mes émotions, Edward me fit un sourire rassurant avant de dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » Si seulement je pouvais entendre sa voix, cela m'aurait rassuré bien plus que tout le reste.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de la voiture. Alice était déjà en train de se diriger, ou plutôt de danser, vers l'entrée du lycée. Je ressentis une familière pointe d'envie en la regardant se déplacer. Je lançai un regard à Edward avant de nous mettre à marcher, côte à côte. Mes mains serrèrent nerveusement mes livres et je me tournai vers Edward : « Ils le savent déjà ? »

« Relax, seuls les profs sont au courant. Ils vont te donner leurs notes afin que tu puisses suivre leurs cours. » Il sourit et je fis l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient dorés, ardents, et complètement fascinants. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration.

Heureusement, nous venions d'arriver à mon premier cours de la journée. Je soupirai doucement, à la fois emplie de soulagement et d'appréhension. De soulagement car j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réorganiser mes pensées, d'appréhension parce que je ne voulais pas leur faire face toute seule.

Cependant, Edward ne s'arrêta pas à l'entrée de la classe ; il y pénétra également. Mon visage devait refléter la totale confusion dans laquelle je me trouvais mais il n'eut pas à me répondre alors qu'un professeur exagérément serviable nous accueillait gentiment et nous pressait d'aller nous asseoir.

Alors que nous nous installions, le rouge me monta lentement aux joues tandis que la classe se remplissait d'étudiants. Ils me dévisageaient tous, surtout parce qu'Edward était assis à mes côtés. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur mon bureau et sur la pile de notes que nous allions étudier aujourd'hui.

Ce fut ainsi _toute_ la journée.

A chaque cours m'accompagnait soit Alice, soit Edward, pour m'aider à les suivre. Parfois, leur présence n'arrangeait rien. A l'heure du déjeuner, je sus que c'était le moment où il fallait que je fasse face à mes peurs toute seule. Mes amis auraient besoin de savoir pourquoi j'avais été aussi distante toute la journée… toute la semaine.

Je quittai la queue de la cantine avec mon plateau, afin de me diriger vers la table où mes amis étaient installés. Je vis qu'Edward commençait à me suivre, et je secouai la tête. Alice comprit immédiatement et prit son frère par le bras, l'entraînant vers leur table. Pendant un instant, je fus frappée par la perte de sa compagnie, mais je mis ce sentiment de côté et marchai vers ma table habituelle.

Je sus que Jessica m'en voulait, alors je n'envisageais pas de m'asseoir près d'elle. Mike me jeta un regard plein d'espoir en me désignant la chaise près de lui, mais je finis par m'asseoir à côté d'Angela. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir à quelle vitesse le silence s'abattit sur la tablée, même Lauren s'était tue.

Angela me regardait avec compassion. Je savais qu'elle ne me forcerait pas à parler, mais je devais bien m'expliquer à un moment ou un autre. « Je suis sure que tu devais te demander où j'étais toute cette semaine », commençai-je, marquant une pause.

Je sus que j'avais l'attention de tous. Angela parut confuse : « Bella, tu n'as pas à te justifier si tu n'en as pas envie » me dit-elle. J'avais légèrement plus de mal à lire sur ses lèvres, sa diction étant moins parfaite que celle des Cullens, mais j'arrivais tout de même à la comprendre.

Je baissai les yeux : « Non, je le veux. » Je m'arrêtai à nouveau, et pris une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. « Je… Après être rentrée mardi dernier, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais plus… » je m'éclaircis la gorge, « … entendre. Je ne sais pas si je retrouverais l'ouïe un jour, même partiellement. Il est fort probable que je reste sourde pour le reste de ma vie. »

Je sentis les bras d'Angela entourer mes épaules, mais là, maintenant, je n'étais pas sure que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je l'essuyai rapidement.

Je levai alors les yeux vers les personnes assises autour de la table. Mike et Angela semblaient compatissants, mais apparemment Jessica avait décidé d'être du côté de Lauren. Toutes deux me lançaient des regards incrédules. Je m'écartai de l'étreinte d'Angela : je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester assise ici plus longtemps. Je savais que dès que le silence serait brisé, ils allaient me réconforter, et je n'en avais pas besoin. Le réconfort commençait vraiment à me rendre malade.

Je me levai. « Je dois aller, hum, parler à un de mes profs. A plus ». Je fuis la table avant que quiconque puisse m'arrêter. Une fois dehors, je trouvai un endroit sec et reclus, et m'y effondrai. Des sanglots déchirants secouaient mon corps, et des larmes que je ne cachais plus voilaient mes yeux. Je voyais bien l'inquiétude et la compassion que tous me portaient, et ça ne me réconfortait en rien. Ça ne faisait que rendre mon chagrin plus douloureux.

Je ne savais pas comment il avait su que j'étais là. Peut-être m'avait-il suivi depuis la cafétéria, mais à présent la seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il était là à mes côtés, me berçant dans ses bras durs et froids. Ses yeux reflétaient sa peine et sa frustration. « Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Si seulement il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire… »

Je lui lançai un regard défiant et me levai pour me rendre en classe. « Tu n'as _rien _besoin de faire. C'est _mon_ problème. » Il parut si blessé qu'immédiatement je regrettai mes paroles. Il avait été d'un si grand secours pour moi aujourd'hui, et moi je le traitais comme de la boue. Je me sentais encore plus mal à présent, je marmonnai un rapide désolé et repris mon chemin.

Le reste de mes cours se passèrent de la même façon, avec Alice ou Edward à mes côtés, mais la rumeur sur ma nouvelle condition s'était répandue. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde me dévisageait. Je me sentis soulagée d'enfin remonter dans la Volvo d'Edward et de m'éloigner d'ici.

Après un autre trajet silencieux, nous étions arrivés chez moi, et je fronçai les sourcils, l'air malheureux. Le lycée m'avait permis d'occuper mon esprit en quelque sorte, et je n'étais vraiment pas impatiente de passer une nouvelle soirée toute seule. Je sortis de la voiture et marchai lentement vers le porche. Je me retournai pour dire au revoir à Edward, et fus surprise de ne plus le voir au volant de sa voiture.

« Edward ? » fis-je, incertaine.

On tapa sur mon épaule et je me retournai vivement, surprise. Edward se tenait derrière moi, me souriant et riant très certainement. « Ton cours particulier, tu te souviens ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Ne jamais reporter à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même, non ? » Il souriait tout en me prenant des mains mes livres, puis me désigna de la tête la porte, m'invitant à passer devant. J'entrai à l'intérieur et montai rapidement dans ma chambre afin d'y chercher mes livres sur le langage des signes.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant…


	6. Chapter 6

**Enfin !!!!!!! **

**Désolée pour avoir pris tant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu un mois ultra chargé… mon clavier chauffe mais pas à cause des fics malheureusement !! Alors toutes mes excuses, j'essaierai de poster un peu plus vite mais c'est pas gagné… :(**

**En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !! Gardez à l'esprit que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic !! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Mag, Fanny, Pepsifan1 : **Merci pour vos reviews !!! bisous et à très vite !**

Tanya : **Ca pour de la minute racontage de vie, c'est de la minute racontage de vie !! MDR !! Bisous et merci !!!**

Zénith :** Merci pour ta review. En effet je n'ai remarqué cette coquille qu'une fois l'avoir posté ! J'ai bêtement traduit et n'ai pas remarqué que le terme était inapproprié… on peut imaginé qu'elle a perçu la vibration lorsque son père a claqué la porte… Bisous !**

Mouss :** Mais non ne t'excuse pas c'est loin d'être des propos débiles !! en tout cas moi j'aime ça !! bisous**

Laura :** Bella n'est pas sourde depuis la naissance, je suppose qu'elle réussit encore à bien parler et à bien se faire comprendre (elle doit sentir ses cordes vocales vibrer…) En tout cas merci pour ta review et bisous !**

Alia : **Garde à l'esprit que je ne suis que traductrice. Je trouve cette fic mimi et j'ai voulu la faire partager aux non anglophones. Elle est originale dans son idée de base et agréable à lire. Après si tu la trouves nunuche j'en suis désolée, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de la grande littérature ! En espérant que cela ne t'empêche pas de l'apprécier, à bientôt !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 6 : Leçon particulière**

Je posai les livres sur la table. Sans vraiment regarder Edward je lui demandai : « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je levai les yeux pour connaître sa réponse, et fus surprise de le voir… rire ?

« Bella, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre combien c'est dur d'apprendre la langue des signes seule » dit-il. « Les soi-disant 'spécialistes' qui ont écrit ces ouvrages l'ont rendu très confuse. En plus j'ai promis à ton père et au mien que je t'aiderai alors je t'aide. »

Je tripotai nerveusement ma veste. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il m'aidait ? Parce que son père le lui avait demandé ? Ou le mien ? Je me sentis soudainement si abattue. Je fixais les nœuds que formait le bois de la table, essayant de cacher toutes les émotions qui me tourmentaient.

Il prit mon menton, me forçant ainsi à le regarder. Une fois encore, je sentis ce même courant électrique parcourir mon corps, de la tête aux pieds. Je frissonnai légèrement. Confus, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis tu te souviens ? » répondis-je, l'amertume dans la voix.

J'attendis sa réponse. Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose sur mon visage. D'ailleurs son regard portait une drôle d'expression, comme s'il cherchait à garder le contrôle. Finalement il sourit tristement et dit : « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas, seulement que je ne devrais pas. »

J'attendis qu'il s'explique mais il ne développa pas plus son étrange déclaration. Je me sentis encore plus confuse. J'allais lui demander des clarifications quand il prit un livre. Ça stoppait net la conversation… pour le moment.

Il prit soudainement un air sérieux et commença à signer l'alphabet. « Nous commencerons par apprendre à épeler », dit-il tout en bougeant les doigts. « Une fois que tu seras à l'aise avec ça, on ira plus loin. » Je trébuchais sur la moitié de ce qu'il me disait et avais du mal à suivre. Pourtant, je devais bien admettre qu'Edward était un bon professeur. Il était d'une extrême patience et ne s'énervait pas quand je faisais une erreur. Je trouvais cela étrangement réconfortant.

« J'ai une question, cependant », dis-je alors que nous passions en revue l'alphabet pour la cinquième fois, « Pourquoi faut-il que j'apprenne le langage des signes ? Je peux toujours parler, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être aux autres de l'apprendre ? »

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du signe de la lettre Q et levai les yeux vers lui. Mes joues rougirent instantanément, subitement embarrassée. Il soupira, mais sourit légèrement à la vue de mon visage cramoisi. « Eh bien, afin de bien comprendre ce qu'ils te disent, il faut que tu l'apprennes aussi Bella. Quand tu sauras tout signer, tu pourras l'enseigner à tes proches pour faciliter la communication. »

« Quand on mets ça comme ça… » admis-je avant de me remettre à mon alphabet. Une fois de temps en temps je levai furtivement les yeux vers Edward. Quand il n'était pas en train de me corriger ou d'acquiescer quand mon signe était bien fait, il restait silencieux. Il restait alors ainsi à m'observer avec une des plus étranges expressions sur le visage.

Il me couvait du regard avec tant d'affection, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'il était bien assis à mes côtés. Mais son regard semblait également garder une certaine réserve. Je n'arrêtai pas de l'observer, de déchiffrer ses expressions. Je ne comprenais pas le regard affectif mais me figurais que sa réserve était certainement due au fait qu'il ne voulait pas être ici. Qui voudrait aider une fille sourde qui d'autre part n'était que fade et banale ? Surtout quand on était aussi extraordinairement beau et… parfait.

Au bout de deux heures, je réussissais à mémoriser la quasi-totalité de l'alphabet. J'étais toujours assez lente lorsque j'épelais des mots, et je faisais encore beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et en plus cela me changeait les idées. J'étais en train de répondre à la dernière question d'Edward, luttant pour signer correctement, quand mon poignet vibra.

J'étais si concentrée sur ma tâche que la vibration me surprit énormément. Je sursautai et cria, sentant ma gorge émettre ce son même s'il m'était impossible de l'entendre. Le rouge monta automatiquement aux joues, et une fois encore je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bracelet et y vit le nom de Charlie. Edward me regardait curieusement, ce qui créa de drôles de sensations dans mon estomac.

« Charlie va bientôt arriver. » dis-je, souriant timidement.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

J'ôtai mon bracelet et le lui tendis : « Charlie m'a donné ce bracelet qui vibre quand il appuie sur un bouton, ou encore quand retentit la sonnerie du téléphone ou celle de la porte. »

Il l'examina un moment avant de me le rendre. Le sourire qu'arborait son visage me donnait l'impression qu'il se remémorait une blague connue de lui seul, ce qui éveillait ma curiosité. « Je suppose qu'il est temps que j'y aille alors », dit-il.

« Ouais, je dois encore préparer le repas, et avec un peu de chance, ce sera prêt avant qu'il soit là. » Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pour sortir quelques restes du frigo, je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner ce soir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant l'eau couler sur mes mains sans pouvoir l'entendre. Je n'y étais pas encore habituée, et parfois ce calme permanent me perturbait. Les sons de la vie quotidienne me manquaient, comme l'eau qui coule, le bruit du micro-onde, le cliquetis des couverts sur l'assiette, ou le claquement d'une porte. Me demandant si Edward était encore là, je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Il m'observait encore, son visage arborant un air calculateur.

Je le vis soupirer et se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Il me gratifia de son sourire fascinant et signa, _Salut, je reviendrai demain à la même heure B-_ je ne compris pas le dernier mot. Cela devait certainement signer mon nom, mais au lieu de l'épeler, il avait utilisé un symbole.

« C'était quoi ça ? » lui demandai-je, mimant son dernier signe. Il me répondit tout en m'observant de ses yeux rieurs.

_C'est un signe pour ton prénom, et tu en apprendras plus lors de ta prochaine leçon. A demain !_

« Mais demain c'est Samedi » lui répondis-je, confuse.

Avec son sourire en coin, il signa,_ Oui mais tu as besoin de toute l'aide possible si tu veux être rapidement à l'aise avec le langage des signes._

Je ris, appréciant ce merveilleux sentiment que cela me procurait ; je me sentais si légère et enjouée alors que je l'observais partir. A mon grand étonnement, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna subitement et vint se poster juste devant moi. Il leva la main et dégagea une mèche de cheveux, caressant doucement ma joue, puis disparut.

Je fixai le vide un moment, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, me repassant cet instant dans la tête encore et encore. Que se passait-il ? J'étais une fille quelconque et normale. Malgré le fait que son père soit mon docteur, ou le fait qu'il m'ait miraculeusement sauvé de la mort, quel intérêt pouvait-il avoir pour moi ?

Je me souvins subitement des lasagnes qui m'attendaient dans le micro-onde et sortis de ma torpeur pour les récupérer. Je me mis à préparer la table, rangeant les livres et installant les assiettes et couverts. J'avais tout juste terminé quand Charlie rentra finalement à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais je sais, cela fait belle lurette que je n'ai pas posté… les raisons ? Elles sont multiples… un manque de temps, un manque de motivation… Mais avec les beaux jours, les vacances et le temps libre qu'elles me donnent, je me remets en selle !!! **

**Voila un chapitre qui, je pense, va vous plaire, ne serait-ce que par ce qu'il va amener… suspense ! **

**Bon, la suite plus vite que la dernière fois, là c'est sûr !!**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente… j'espère que vous serez indulgents et que vous ne me bouderez pas dans vos reviews !**

**J'ai envie de poster le plus vite possible alors vous m'excuserez, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews du chapitre précédent… Sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir et que pour chacune je vous dis un grand MERCI et à très vite !!**

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 : Une virée à la plage.**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin un peu groggy et légèrement désorientée. Je me souvins d'avoir fait un rêve très étrange, mais sans pouvoir me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Etait-ce important ? Je le chassai de mon esprit. Tardivement, je réalisai qu'aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Même si mes leçons étaient captivantes, elles ne réussiraient pas à m'occuper toute la journée.

Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et découvris avec surprise qu'il faisait un temps magnifique, chose rare à Forks ! Les quelques nuages qui restaient étaient fins et ne dureraient pas longtemps. Mon poignet vibra et je regardai l'écran lumineux. Le mot TELEPHONE clignotait, comme s'il y avait urgence. Que devais-je faire ? C'était pas comme si je pouvais y répondre, et je n'étais pas sure que Charlie était toujours là.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, cherchant du regard mon père et espérant qu'il ait répondu au téléphone. Je fus rassurée de le voir tenir le combiné tout en gribouillant un message. Je dus faire suffisamment de bruit pour qu'il remarque ma présence car il leva les yeux et me sourit.

« Bells », puis-je lire sur ses lèvres, « c'est pour toi. Mike me demande si tu as envie de l'accompagner à la plage avec quelques amis. Ils veulent profiter du beau temps. Tu veux y aller ? »

Je pris une minute pour y réfléchir. Je pouvais partir à la plage et étudier avec Edward plus tard. Cela me garantirait une journée bien remplie, histoire de garder mon esprit occupé. Mon autre option serait de prolonger mon cours particulier de deux à trois heures. Le débat ne dura que quelques secondes avant que j'hochai la tête et dis : « J'adorerais papa. Quand ? »

Il recommença à parler au téléphone, hocha la tête et rit avant de finalement raccrocher et de se tourner vers moi. « Ils viendront te prendre vers dix heures ».

« Merci papa. Tu vas pêcher aujourd'hui ? »

Il parut hésitant : « Eh bien, j'y ai pensé, vu que tu avais des plans pour aujourd'hui. Mais si tu le souhaites je peux rester. »

« Non papa, ça va. Je me demandais juste… As-tu envoyé un message à Edward ? Il faut le prévenir : dit lui que je lui ferai signe quand je rentrerai. » Cela me faisait bizarre de demander à mon père de parler aux gens pour moi. En fait, je me sentais mal pour Edward : Charlie n'était pas connu pour la délicatesse de ses mots.

« Bien sûr Bells. Marque ici ce que tu veux que je lui dise et j'en ferai part à son père. » dit-il, en me tendant un bloc-notes.

Je le pris et écrivis avec soin :

_Edward,_

_Je vais à la plage avec des amis du lycée aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée de manquer le cours particulier ! Pourrait-on le décaler afin de le faire à mon retour ? Je demanderai à papa de t'appeler dès que je serai rentrée._

_Bella_

Je le relus plusieurs fois, en ayant l'impression que quelque chose y manquait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Finalement, je le tendis à Charlie.

Je remontai dans ma chambre afin de me préparer. J'optai pour une paire de vieux jeans et ma tunique favorite. Mon poignet vibra juste au moment où je finissais et je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrêtai pour prendre mon blouson : fallait-il le prendre ? Il faisait beau dehors, pas la moindre trace de gouttes. Pourtant, connaissant comment le temps pouvait faire des siennes ici, il valait mieux être sure. Je l'attrapai avant de rejoindre Mike et Jessica qui m'attendaient sur le porche. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que pensait Jess de ma nouvelle condition, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de la voir faire des commentaires mesquins toute la journée.

Je balayai ces pensées de mon esprit et essayai de paraître la plus joyeuse possible. J'étais cependant encore incapable de sourire. Je les saluai avant de grimper dans le van plein de monde, réussissant par miracle à m'installer aux côtés de la tranquille Angela.

Malheureusement, elle semblait être d'humeur bavarde, ne me laissant pas de répit pour me noyer dans mes pensées. « Comment ça va Bella ? » demanda-t-elle. Je remarquai qu'elle tentait d'articuler le mieux possible pour me permettre de la comprendre au mieux.

« Ça va. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, ça aurait pu être pire je suppose. » dis-je, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Je remarquai l'inquiétude dans son regard. Soudain, elle sourit, et à mon grand étonnement, elle commença à signer. _N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ?_

Lentement et avec application, je lui répondis. _Pas vraiment, je suis peut-être un peu trop dure avec moi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Quand as-tu appris le langage des signes ? _demanda-t-elle.

_Hier. Edward est venu et m'a appris les premiers rudiments. Mais c'est bien plus dur que ça n'en a l'air._

Elle acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, ce qui mit fin à notre conversation. Je fus contente de pouvoir passer le reste du voyage à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. J'étais immergée dans mes pensées. Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je dirais que la majorité de celles-ci étaient centrées sur Edward, rejouant la scène d'hier encore et encore. Cela me rendait bien plus heureuse que de penser à ma surdité, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à occuper une grande partie de mon esprit.

Bien plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais, la voiture stoppa. Je vis une plage éclatante et une belle eau bleue-grise. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de m'extirper lentement du van. J'étirai mes jambes et observai les alentours en souriant. Plusieurs jeunes de la tribu flânaient près d'un feu. Quelques personnes de notre groupe marchèrent à leur encontre. Angela restait avec loyauté à mes côtés tandis que Lauren et Jessica sortirent du van. Elles me jetèrent des sourires narquois avant de suivre leurs amis. Je secouai la tête doucement et l'amertume vint teinter mon sourire.

Soupirant, je signai à Angela : _pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est comme ça ?_

Elle me sourit avec sympathie. _Je n'ai jamais compris Jess. Maintenant c'est Lauren qui lui dicte ses actions. Mais bientôt, ça ne l'amusera plus de la suivre et elle redeviendra amicale._

Je pris un air renfrogné et me dirigeai vers les bancs qui entouraient le feu. Je ne savais pas encore que les minutes qui suivraient redéfiniraient à jamais mes vues sur Edward et sa famille…


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

**Nouveau chap ! Cette fois j'ai moins traîné non ?? lol**

**Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, notamment au reviewers anonymes Laura et Mimicam, à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement alors : Merci à vous deux !**

**Alors à présent, la suite tant attendue !! ça commence à devenir intéressant…**

**Allez, bonne lecture !!**

**************************************************************************

**Chapitre 8 : La vérité.**

Je regardais fixement les vagues, les observant monter puis se briser sur la grève. C'était une vue magnifique. Soupirant, je me tournais avec reluctance vers la personne à laquelle j'aurais du payer plus d'attention. C'était un des garçons de la tribu. Jacob était son nom, mais je ne le regardai pas avec assez d'attention pour comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. Il essayait de m'impressionner d'une façon assez évidente, à en juger par son attitude.

Il était gentil en fait. Les gens de La Push n'étaient pas au courant de ma condition, alors j'étais libre de les ignorer ce qu'ils disaient. En plus, ils ne m'envoyaient aucun regard curieux, ne me considéraient pas comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. J'étais reconnaissante qu'aucun de mes soi-disant « amis » ne leur en ait fait l'allusion.

Je reconnus quelques mots cependant, et me fis l'idée générale de la conversation. Il me racontait les histoires de sa tribu et je compris les mots « sang-froids » et « loups » et « Cullens ». Je tentai de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et cela me prit du temps avant de reconstruire le puzzle. Les « sang-froids » étaient généralement associés aux « buveurs de sang », et finalement je réalisai qu'il parlait de vampires et de loup-garous. Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire penaud : « Ouais je sais que ça semble ridicule. Le pire c'est que mon père y croit dur comme fer ! »

Je rougis subitement en réalisant à quel point j'avais été offensante. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas être impolie, mais ça semblait si irréaliste. D'où viennent ces histoires ? »

Heureusement, je parvins à transformer son embarras en gaieté. J'aimais le fait qu'il soit si facile à contenter. « Papa dit qu'elles ont été transmises de chef en chef, même si on en a pas à présent. »

« C'est pour ça que les Cullens ne viennent pas ici ? » demandai-je, réellement curieuse à présent.

Malheureusement, il dut avoir déjà mentionné ce fait, car il roula des yeux et sourit avant de répéter ce que je n'avais pas entendu plus tôt.

« Ouais, ma famille refuse d'aller à l'hôpital car le docteur Cullen y travaille. Ils ont évité tout contact avec n'importe lequel des Cullens depuis leur arrivée. Apparemment, ils croient que ce sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont débarqué il y a des dizaines d'années. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation. Je fis de même, mais mon esprit était en ébullition, et j'allais lui demander plus de détails quand Angela tapota sur mon épaule et signa. _On s'en va. Tu viens ?_

Jacob observait tour à tour Angela et moi dans une totale confusion. Je lui souris, penaude, et hocha la tête vers Angela. En jetant un regard vers Jacob, je vis la compréhension éclaircir ses traits. Rapidement je me levai, mettant définitivement fin à notre conversation. « Salut Jake. A bientôt j'espère. » En fait, j'espérais secrètement ne pas le revoir avant un long, très long moment.

Je m'éloignai aux côtés d'Angela et grimpa une nouvelle fois dans le van surpeuplé. Par chance, Angela décida de me laisser tranquille, donc j'étais libre de regarder par la fenêtre et de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil couchant, réchauffant mon visage. C'était appréciable en fait, de ne pas penser, juste de m'asseoir sans aucune pensée ni volonté. Ma bouche s'étira en un grand sourire.

Ce n'est pas avant d'arriver à destination que les paroles de Jacob me revinrent à l'esprit. Et ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre que mon esprit fit enfin la connexion. Les sang-froids… les buveurs de sang… les Cullen. L'évidente vérité me coupa le souffle. La peau d'Edward était toujours si froide, et il ne mangeait jamais rien. Je m'écroulai alors sur le sol, hébétée.

Ma fascination grandissante pour Edward ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Elle se renforçait chaque jour un peu plus, devenant un sentiment bien trop complexe et profond à comprendre. Peu m'importait qu'Edward et sa famille puissent être des monstres buveurs de sang. Je savais que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Je me souvins subitement des changements d'humeur brutaux d'Edward. S'il lui arrivait d'avoir vent de ce qui s'est dit sur la plage, il en serait furieux. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, cherchant désespérément la marche à suivre. Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais plus continuer mes leçons avec Edward, pas pour le moment. J'avais besoin de quelques jours pour éclaircir mes idées, de les mettre en ordre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'approcher du téléphone, remarquant un message. Je pris le post-it et remarqua pour la première fois que mes mains tremblaient.

_Bells, je serai en retard. Edward a dit de l'appeler quand tu seras de retour. S'il est trop tard, il viendra dimanche. Je pêche demain, alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner. Appelle- le au …_

Je froissai le papier en boule et me laissai tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Ça irait bien mieux si je n'avais pas à rester seule avec Edward. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois bien profondément, puis expirai lentement. Je pouvais le faire. Tant que je ne me retrouvais pas toute seule, je ne risquais pas de lui révéler mes moindres secrets. Mais quand et si cela arrivait… non. Je ne pourrais pas en supporter les conséquences. Et si Edward me détestait pour ce que je lui aurais dit ? Et s'il décidait de ne plus passer de temps avec moi, me laissait complètement seule et impuissante ? Il fallait que je me taise. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

Dans un soudain manque de compagnie humaine, je me trouvai un problème de Trigo bien compliqué et attendis Charlie. J'occupais ainsi mon esprit pendant deux bonnes heures, achevant de rattraper les cours de la semaine passée. Au moins je réussissais à garder mon esprit occupé.

Je sursautai lorsque mon poignet vibra, et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Charlie entrer, affichant un air surpris à ma vue. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger alors il m'était difficile de suivre sur ses lèvres. « Hey… comment… passé… longtemps… cours… Edward ? »

Je devinai qu'il me demandait si je venais tout juste de finir mon cours particulier, alors je secouai la tête. « Non, je viens juste de rentrer de la plage, et j'ai pensé qu'il était trop tard pour l'appeler. D'ailleurs, comment voulais-tu que je l'appelle ? »

Il me sourit, les yeux rieurs. « Edward a dit qu'il te suffisait d'appeler et de commencer à parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à discuter avec toi au téléphone. Il avait juste besoin de savoir quand venir. »

« Ah ok, dans ce cas tu pourras l'appeler demain et lui dire que je dois terminer de rattraper mes cours, et que je n'aurai pas le temps de le voir ? J'ai une montagne de boulot là… » En toute honnêteté, j'avais déjà rattrapé plus de la moitié de mon retard, mais c'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé. J'espérais juste que Charlie ait gobé le mensonge.

« Bien sûr Bells. Je l'appellerai demain matin, avant de partir pêcher. » Il commença à se défaire de ses vêtements de sport, avant de s'arrêter net, réalisant que je serais alors seule le lendemain.

« Ou je peux rester à la maison… »

« C'est bon papa. J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter » dis-je fermement.

« Peut-être qu'Edward pourrait venir te tenir compagnie… » commença-t-il.

« Papa », l'interrompis-je, « je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! Ça ira. » Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je détournai la tête et grimpa d'un pas lourd les escaliers, espérant ardemment que les images qui se sont jouées dans mon esprit depuis les deux dernières heures ne réapparaîtraient pas dans mes rêves.

**************************************************************************

**Je me demande de quoi elle a rêvé la petite… pas vous ?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps… des raisons ? Ben un déménagement et une connexion internet qui a pris presque deux mois à s'installer… et un petit manque de motivation (oups).**

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (avant ça indiquait si c'était le cas mais plus maintenant…) donc je vais faire une réponse unique et générale : MERCI de continuer à me lire et encore désolée pour cette attente !! Avec un peu de chance, la motivation sera au rdv et j'accélèrerai le rythme (il faut aussi que le temps soit au rdv et ça c'est déjà moins évident… sigh)**

**Bon, le principal c'est que la suite est juste là en-dessous donc bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Lundi à nouveau.**

_Le doré si doux et chaleureux de ses yeux se figea, avant de se muer en un noir d'encre. Sa bouche se fendit en une grimace menaçante. L'hostilité et la profonde colère qu'arborait son expression m'effrayait, et je me sentis reculer d'un pas, involontairement. C'est alors qu'une autre main saisit mon poignet, me soustrayant au regard hostile d'Edward. Je vis Jacob prendre une position protectrice devant moi._

_Je me sentais comme tombant dans une spirale sans fond. Ne m'abandonne pas Edward ! Pas quand je suis seulement à moitié guérie ! Ces suppliques résonnaient dans ma tête, espérant que ma bouche daigne s'ouvrir pour les libérer plutôt que de rester obstinément close. Pourquoi étais-je capable de dire des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux garder sous silence, mais incapable de dire celles qui me tiennent tant à cœur ? _

_J'observais Edward et attendais de savoir s'il décidait ou pas d'attaquer Jacob. Honnêtement je me fichais de savoir si Jacob serait blessé ou pas. Tout ce qui m'importait était d'attendre qu'Edward parle, bien que je craignais qu'il me rejette._

_Evidemment, il jugea que cela ne valait pas la peine de se battre, et il tourna son regard froid vers moi. « Va-t-en Bella. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ». J'étais à la fois émerveillée par le son de sa voix, que je tentais de garder comme souvenir impérissable, et totalement désespérée par ses paroles._

_« Non ! » criai-je alors que je me recroquevillais lentement sur le sol, me balançant d'avant en arrière._

Je m'assis brusquement sur mon lit, mon corps entier ruisselant de sueur. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine, cherchant à apaiser mon angoisse. Nous étions lundi, et aujourd'hui je devais faire face à Edward.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour ça. Edward m'avait appelé trois fois la veille, et je pense même qu'il est venu jusqu'à ma porte, mais je m'étais lâchement cachée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Je sortis lentement de mon lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun de me rendormir. Au moment où mes pieds nus touchèrent le sol, je souris. La fraîcheur du parquet me picotait les pieds et cette sensation remonta dans le reste de mon corps alors que je me dirigeais vers mon placard. Depuis quelques jours, aussi distrayants et merveilleux fussent-ils, je pouvais toujours remarquer comment mes autres sens avaient réussi à palier ma surdité. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la pluie par ma fenêtre entrouverte. Toutes les couleurs que je percevais me semblaient bien plus pures et lumineuses.

J'enfilai ma blouse bleue favorite et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Mon poignet vibra, me signalant que Charlie quittait la maison. Ça m'était quasi inutile : je pouvais sentir la maison craquer sous mes pieds lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et se refermait. Je partis assez rapidement, sachant que je ne pouvais fuir cette situation plus longtemps. Alors que je démarrai mon pick-up, je me rendis compte que son gros rugissement au démarrage me manquait.

Mon estomac se nouait de peur à la vue des bâtiments du lycée. J'étais vraiment reconnaissante qu'Edward n'ait pas ressenti la nécessité de venir me chercher. Il aurait dû emmener Alice, qui l'aurait vraisemblablement empêché de me faire du mal, mais qui sait ? Ça ne valait pas la peine de prendre le risque.

Par chance, j'arrivais limite en retard au lycée, alors Edward n'aurait pas le temps de me parler avant les cours. S'il avait essayé de le faire en classe, je l'avais ignoré, car j'ai passé mon temps à regarder les textes que le professeur m'avait donné. Je continuais ce petit jeu durant toute la matinée, élaborant un plan. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter indéfiniment – dans peu de temps il me demanderait pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus.

Mon plan consistait à être entourée d'autres personnes en permanence lorsqu'il était avec moi. Plus il y avait de témoins, mieux c'était. Si je ne me retrouvais pas toute seule, je saurais me taire… enfin je l'espérais. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je décidais finalement d'adresser la parole à Edward, alors que l'on se dirigeait vers le self. J'aurais signé si mes bras n'étaient pas encombrés de livres, mais à ce moment, je me résignais à lui parler à voix haute : « Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

Il parut extrêmement surpris que je me mette enfin à lui parler, et je me sentis immédiatement mal de l'avoir ignoré toute la matinée… mais il se reprit vite : « Je suis allé camper en famille dans les montagnes. C'était sympa. »

Je remplis rapidement mon plateau mais avant que je ne puisse sortir de quoi payer, Edward, tel le gentleman limite irritant qu'il était, le pris et paya pour son contenu.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché, portant mon plateau jusqu'à notre table. Peut-être étais-je juste un peu parano, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il savait déjà qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître nonchalante : « Oh moi, je suis allée à la plage, j'ai tenté de rattraper mon retard dans les cours, et je me suis entraînée au langage des signes ». J'étais plutôt fière de la façon de je m'étais débrouillée là.

A ce moment, nous atteignîmes une table éloignée de mes « amis » et de sa famille. Il déposa le plateau sur la table et prit une chaise. Je m'assis en face de lui. Il se mit alors à signer. _Tu n'avais pas le temps pour une leçon ce week-end, ou tu n'en avais pas envie ?_

Je ris ; il était si proche de la vérité. _Charlie ne t'a pas appelé ? J'avais tellement de retard dans mes cours que j'ai dû y consacrer pas mal de mon temps._

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux. _Tu signes de mieux en mieux ! Mais il y a bien plus à savoir que de seulement épeler les mots. Tu veux qu'on continue nos leçons cet après-midi ?_

Je n'osais pas le regarder en face lorsque je répondis. _J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à rattraper, Edward. Peut-être demain ?_

Il parut aussi déprimé que moi à cette idée, mais néanmoins il acquiesça. _On remet ça à demain alors, Bella._

Une fois encore, il utilisa ce qu'il appelle « prénom signé » pour moi. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il veut dire. Apparemment, vu ce que j'avais lu dans mon livre la veille, ils consistaient en une lettre et une caractéristique de la personne concernée. Comment Edward pouvait-il bien m'appeler à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce signe ? Maladroite ? Faible ? Humaine ?

Je mangeais en silence, me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour Edward et sa famille. Ils avaient tous été si gentils avec moi, et je ressentais le besoin de faire quelque chose en retour. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà tout. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je ne réalisai pas que je m'étais mise à faire cliquer mon stylo. Enfin, je ne le réalisai pas jusqu'à ce qu'Edward plaçât doucement sa main sur la mienne pour l'arrêter. Son contact m'envoya des frissons parcourir tout le corps.

Après un moment, il retira sa main, non sans réticence. _A quoi penses-tu ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Surprise, je lui répondis en parlant plutôt qu'en signant. « Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

Il continua à parler normalement, ce qui me demanda une plus grande attention. « Tu n'as pas adressé la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ce matin. Puis, tu t'y es mise. Et maintenant tu sembles vouloir redevenir muette. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui t'ennuie ? »

J'étais persuadée à présent qu'il savait quelque chose. Ses mots ne m'en révélaient pas autant que son langage corporel. Sa posture suggérait une certaine anxiété, et ses yeux montraient une sorte d'impatience prudente. C'était comme s'il souhaitait que je dise quelque chose, mais, en même temps, qu'il avait peur de ce que j'allais dire exactement.

« Non », répondis-je, essayant tant bien que mal à garder ma voix calme et posée. J'aurais pu lui servir un petit mensonge, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour en imaginer un bon.

Je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré à ma montre afin de m'offrir une chance de me détourner de son regard perçant, et je remarquai l'heure. Je laissai s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et rassemblai mes affaires. « Prêt ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr », dit-il, avec, j'en suis sûre, la douce voix d'un parfait gentleman. Je ressentis soudainement de la tristesse à la réalisation que je n'entendrais certainement jamais plus sa voix, sauf dans mes rêves. Nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la classe de Biologie, chacun cherchant à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward était meilleur à ce jeu-là que moi.

La fin de la journée fut pour moi un soulagement, et je repartis vers mon pick-up. Alors que je sortais de ma place de parking et que je m'engouffrais dans la file des voitures, je remarquai Edward me fixant du regard avec une telle intensité que je pressai trop fort l'accélérateur et faillis rentrer devant la voiture de devant. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui de nouveau pour le voir s'esclaffer de rire, bien que ses yeux aient gardé cette brûlante intensité. Son regard ne quitta jamais mon esprit alors que je me glissai enfin dans mon lit et pensais au lendemain.

Je me souvins de la sensation de sa main sur la mienne et frissonnai de nouveau. Mon désir et mon obsession à son égard s'étaient renforcés aujourd'hui. Je savais que si je ne prenais pas de décision drastique, cela deviendrait vite une situation hors de contrôle.

* * *

**Alors, que va faire Bella ? hmm hmm… Une petite review pour la route ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY ! Voila la suite ! Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de poster rapidement la suite !!**

**Merci à Isabellamisa et idontwantyoutocomewithme pour vos reviews « anonymes » auxquelles je ne peux répondre donc je le fais ici : Merci !**

**Le fameux chapitre… rien que le titre donne envie non ? **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Port Angeles.**

Tous les jours de la semaine, je donnais toute sorte d'excuse à Edward pour reporter nos sessions. Avec l'intensité grandissante qui s'installait entre nous deux, je ne savais tout bonnement pas comment je supporterais d'être seule à ses côtés. Et puis il y avait toute cette situation autour de sons secret. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui dire : « Oh, en fait, Edward, je sais que tu es un vampire ». Je ne crois pas que ça se passerait très bien… Il semblait d'ailleurs être de plus en plus suspicieux à chaque report de leçon, mais il acceptait sans poser de questions. Cependant je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me fasse asseoir et me fasse dire ce qu'il se passait, et là, je n'aurais pas le choix. Je devrais me confesser.

Heureusement, Jess et Angela m'avaient invité à faire du shopping avec elle ce soir-là. J'avais commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec mes autres amis, mais ils ne m'aidaient pas à garder un aussi bon moral que lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Mon cœur était douloureux quand je le voyais en classe et savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui.

Finalement vint le vendredi, et ma volonté s'étiolait de plus en plus. Après le cours de sport, je me dirigeai vers un banc dans un coin isolé plutôt que de me rendre directement au parking. Personne ne serait capable de m'apercevoir ici. J'en profitais pour pleurer de tout mon soûl. La maison n'était pas une option, vu que Charlie commençait à s'apercevoir de ma solitude et rentrait de plus en plus tôt. En fait, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de pleurer sans que personne ne le sache depuis un bout de temps.

Mes larmes n'étaient pas pour ma perte d'ouïe, non pas que je m'en étais remise, mais il y avait pire que ça. Non, mon chagrin s'était mué en quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Ma peine naissait de la peur de perdre Edward. Les quelques discussions que j'avais déjà eu avec lui avaient réduit à néant mon espoir de réussir à enfouir ce secret au plus profond de mon cœur. Même si elles se déroulaient dans des lieux remplis de monde, bizarrement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de nourriture, Edward » lui dis-je alors qu'il empilait le tas de nourriture habituel sur mon plateau.

« La moitié est pour moi » répondit-il. Je ris.

« Arrête de prétendre, Edward… » Ses yeux se durcirent à mes mots mais étonnement il ne répondit pas avec dureté.

« Tu es en train de crier, Bella » dit-il.

J'aurais pu accepter cette réponse, mais à ce moment, je réalisai ce que j'avais failli dire. Je savais également que je n'avais pas parlé si fort. J'avais trouvé un moyen de ressentir ma voix dans ma gorge et de reconnaître à quel volume je parlais. Et de toute manière de criais très rarement. Non, il était en train de me dire de faire attention à ce que je disais. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'il savait. Peut-être était-ce le cas mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître.

Alors que je m'assis sur le banc, je réalisai qu'il ne voudrait plus passer de temps avec moi une fois que tout sera révélé entre nous. Si seulement je n'avais pas à le lui dire. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me souvenais de la veille, après le cours de bio. Le sport était la seule classe que je n'avais pas en commun avec l'un des Cullens, et ça changeait tout. Edward sembla remarquer mon manque d'enthousiasme, prit ma main, et me mena ainsi jusqu'à mon cours. Ma peau picotait toujours au souvenir de son contact. C'étaient des moments comme ça qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, mais ça n'en était pas plus facile pour autant.

Je me recroquevillais, posant ma tête sur mes genoux tandis que je sentis et observai la pluie tomber. J'aimais tellement la pluie à présent. C'était comme un gigantesque nettoyage du paysage par des milliers de fines gouttes d'eau pure. Je soupirai, sachant qu'il fallait bien se résigner à rentrer et voir Charlie. Angela et Jessica ne devraient pas tarder à passer me chercher.

J'étirais lentement mes muscles endoloris et fermai les yeux un bref moment, essuyant les réminiscences salées qui restaient sur mes joues. Quand je les rouvris, je manquai de tomber à la renverse. Edward se tenait adossé à l'un des murs du bâtiment le plus proche, immobile tel une statue. Il se redressa quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué.

Je restais là, les lèvres tremblantes. Ça y était, je devais le faire maintenant. Je devais le faire avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu supporter. Bien sûr, Edward devait détruire le peu de courage qu'il me restait.

Il se dirigea vers moi, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit mon visage. « Bella, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? » demanda-t-il, comme si mes larmes lui faisait de la peine. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, glacée.

Je murmurai en une respiration tremblante : « Edward, je… je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus ! »

Je couvris mon visage de mes mains et tentai de m'éloigner de lui. Ses mains froides et fermes les éloignèrent à nouveau. Il avait l'air troublé. « Bella, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu m'as évité toute la semaine ».

La peine dans ses yeux était si palpable que j'avais envie de pleurer de nouveau. Je me dégageai, pas encore prête à lui dire la vérité. « Je suis désolée Edward. Jessica doit venir chez moi d'une minute à l'autre ; nous allons à Port Angeles ce soir. Je dois y aller. »

Il ne m'a pas retenue alors que je marchais vers ma voiture et partis. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je savais qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Je pouvais toujours sentir son regard confus dans mon dos. Je rentrai rapidement chez moi afin de me changer pour sortir en ville. Alors que je redescendais les escaliers, Charlie rentrait tout juste.

« Bells ! Tu sors ? » demanda-t-il. Il apprenait lentement le langage des signes, mais il préféra me parler ce soir.

J'acquiesçai et répondis : « Jess, Angela et moi allons faire du shopping. Ça te dérange ? Je sais que je te préviens au dernier moment. »

Il semblait extrêmement enthousiaste à propos de mes projets, et après avoir reçu son autorisation de sortir, je décidai d'attendre mes amies dehors. Je m'adossais à la porte d'entrée tandis que je les attendais. Ça n'avait pas été long : la voiture de Jess apparut au coin de la rue et stoppa abruptement en face de chez moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur le bonheur que pouvait me procurer cette distraction. Port Angeles était définitivement une meilleure alternative que celle de pleurer toute seule tout le week-end.

Je m'amusais à les aider à trouver leurs robes, chaussures et accessoires, mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'eus envie d'aller ailleurs. Je souris à l'idée de me trouver un bon bouquin et regardai Angela.

« Hey, Angela, je voudrais aller me chercher un livre. Tu connais une bonne librairie dans le coin ? »

Elle sourit et répondit en signant. _Oui, il y en a une en bas de la rue, juste à droite. Elle s'appelle… Neuf Vies, ou un truc du genre._

« OK, je vous retrouverai au resto dans deux heures ». Nous avions décidé d'aller manger italien, dans un resto qui s'appelait La Bella Italia. Mes amies m'avaient assuré qu'il était délicieux.

Angela m'adressa un sourire tandis que je quittais avec un certain soulagement la salle d'essayage. Je trouvais sans problème le magasin. Cependant, au bout d'une quinzaine de minute de recherche, je savais que je ne trouverais rien de bien intéressant ici. Je ressortis et me demandai où aller ensuite. Je pouvais retourner à la boutique où se trouvaient Jess et Angela, ou je pouvais me balader en ville dans l'espoir de trouver une autre librairie.

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour choisir. Je pris la direction opposée de celle de la boutique de vêtements et me promenai simplement le long de la rue. Rien n'attirait réellement mon attention, et je ne remarquais pas que les belles boutiques de centre-ville laissaient petit à petit la place à de vieux entrepôts délabrés. Soudain, j'émergeai de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que le soleil s'était couché. Je jetai un œil à ma montre : il ne me restait qu'à peine dix minutes pour rejoindre les filles.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je tentais de me rappeler quel chemin prendre. Je me retournai, espérant avec ferveur de trouver un moyen de rentrer. La tête baissée et le pas vif, je gardais les yeux braqués sur la route afin de retrouver mon chemin. J'étais si concentrée que je rentrai en plein dans quelqu'un.

Je levai les yeux pour voir un type se dresser devant moi. Il ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé par notre rencontre brutale. Il avait les bras croisés et un drôle de sourire sur le visage qui me mettait complètement mal-à-l'aise. Involontairement je fis un pas en arrière, un frisson me parcourant l'échine.

Murmurant une rapide excuse, je tentai de le contourner, sans succès. Il se déplaça en même temps que moi, me bloquant le passage. Ma terreur augmenta lorsque je remarquai que trois autres types nous avaient rejoints, bloquant toute issue possible. Je réalisai alors ce qu'il se passait. J'étais prise au piège.

La peur saisit mon estomac tandis que je réalisais la situation et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Je me mordis la lèvre, inspirant suffisamment d'air pour crier. Peu importe ce qu'il allait se passer, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Ils devaient avoir saisi ce que je comptais faire car l'un des types m'empoigna le bras, et ce faisant coupa ma respiration.

Je pouvais sentir les bleus qui allaient de toute évidence se former là où les doigts du gars serraient mon bras et je laissai s'échapper un faible gémissement. Tout espoir de m'en sortir me quittait, quand je le vis.

Un éclair argenté.

Je me sentis libérée de mon étreinte quand une voiture déboula à toute allure du coin de l'allée. Je tombai à terre mais me relevai rapidement et me ruai vers la voiture. La porte du côté passager était ouverte, je saisis cette chance et m'engouffrai dans le véhicule.

Mon corps entier tremblait alors que je réalisai que le conducteur salvateur n'était autre qu'Edward. D'une certaine manière, je sus en voyant cet éclair que c'était lui. Je laissai s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et me blottis dans le siège. Je ne ressentais plus aucune peur ou douleur, mais soudain, je me sentis extrêmement fatiguée. Je me sentais alors sombrer dans l'obscurité…

Je ne dus pas dormir bien longtemps, car déjà je sentis Edward secouer mon épaule. Il s'était garé quelque part au bord de la nationale. Je vis l'horloge de la voiture, un 7 :03 m'éblouissait de son vert fluo. Je devais maintenant avoir plus de trente minutes de retard à mon dîner avec les filles. Je me retournai lentement vers Edward.

Son visage montrait à la fois une inquiétude évidente et une extrême colère. « Bella, tu es blessée ? Est-ce qu'ils t-ont fait quoi que ce soit ? » Son ton semblait plus dur qu'à l'usuelle, certainement dû à la colère qu'affichaient tous les traits de son visage.

Instinctivement, je regardai mes bras sur lesquels se formaient de larges bleus. Mon épaule m'élançait au rythme des battements de mon cœur. « Je crois que ça va aller pour l'instant, juste quelques bleus et quelques douleurs musculaires. » Ces mots, qui se voulaient rassurants, eurent l'effet inverse : la colère sur son visage s'intensifia. Je me dépêchai de continuer : « J'ai aussi très faim. Je devais retrouver Angela et Jessica il y a une bonne demi-heure. »

A peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche qu'il redémarra et retourna en ville. Avec mes sens plus affinés, je remarquai aisément sa posture rigide et ses poings blancs qui serraient le volant. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il stoppa devant le restaurant. Mes amies étaient tout juste en train d'en sortir.

Edward parvint jusqu'à elles avant moi, et il n'attendit pas que je les rejoigne pour commencer à discuter avec elles. Leurs expressions passèrent de la surprise à la déception. Avant même d'avoir eu la chance de demander ce qu'il se passait, elles partaient et Edward m'escortait jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant.

Je me sentis légèrement intimidée de m'asseoir en face d'Edward dans un coin isolé de la salle. Je me sentis étonnamment lasse après avoir fait ma commande, et toute endolorie. Une serveuse nous apporta deux cocas, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir demandé, et nous nous retrouvions seuls.

Quand Edward pris enfin la parole, ses mots étaient à la fois attendus et inattendus, et ils me firent regretter de ne pas être inconsciente. « Alors, vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

* * *

**Alors, pourquoi ??????**

**Vous voulez le savoir rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : appuyez sur le bouton vert !! A très bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je commence à reprendre un rythme de croisière là ! un chapitre par semaine… Gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une traduction d'une fic américaine… mais ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des reviews (ça montre que mon travail est lu et apprécié… =) )**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, notamment à Isabellamisa à qui je ne peux répondre perso car elle est anonyme… pour tous les autres : réponse assurée !! (sinon vous me tapez sur les doigts !)**

**Alors, moment tendu… pourquoi tu l'évites Bella, hein ??**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Questions et réponses.**

Je baissai les yeux, cherchant plutôt à me concentrer sur mon épaule qui m'élançait toujours. J'attendis un bon moment avant de répondre, afin de regagner un certain contrôle de mes émotions. Enfin, je lui répondis :

« Tu te souviens quand je suis allée à la plage samedi dernier ? C'était agréable d'être en compagnie de personnes qui ne me regardaient pas avec pitié… J'ai passé du temps avec des garçons de la tribu, et l'un d'entre eux, Jacob Black, m'a raconté des histoires.

« Je ne lui ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention mais j'ai compris les grandes lignes. Lorsqu'il avait fini, j'avais décrypté ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Il me parlait de légendes quileutes sur les loups-garous et… les vampires. » Je marquai une pause, rassemblant tout mon courage. « Ce n'est que lorsque je suis rentrée, le samedi soir, que je compris véritablement ce que ces légendes signifiaient… »

Il souleva mon menton avec délicatesse et je levai les yeux : « Bella, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me revoir. N'ais pas peur de me blesser. » Il semblait si calme, si doux, mais je pouvais voir la peine et la colère qu'il cherchait à me cacher avec tant de précaution.

« Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec toi cette semaine car j'avais peur de tout révéler. Je savais que ça te mettrait en colère mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchait de t'en parler. Je savais qu'au moment où je t'aurais dit que je connaissais ton secret, je t'aurais également dit que ça m'était égal et … » Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase car sa colère devenait évidente à présent. Etrangement, cela me donnait envie de me rebeller.

« Ça t'est égal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui », répondis-je avec assurance, « j'y ai longtemps pensé et au final, peu m'importe ce que tu es. »

« Mais je suis un monstre Bella ! Tu devrais me fuir ! »

« Non, pas un monstre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, deux fois même. Aucun monstre ne ferait ça. Tu es sans aucun doute dangereux, mais pas mauvais. »

Il semblait révolté à l'idée que je puisse voir en lui quelqu'un de bien, et ça me mit en colère. J'essayai de bouger mon épaule mais elle s'était raidie pendant notre intense conversation et je laissai s'échapper un petit gémissement. La tension palpable dans l'atmosphère se dissipa un moment quand je m'aperçus que la colère d'Edward s'était mue en inquiétude.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer. Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment mal. » Il était crispé. Je réalisais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour maîtriser à nouveau ses émotions. Je me levai de mon siège et acquiesçai. Il fut soudain à mes côtés, tout près, si près… Malgré tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour mettre un terme à cette amitié avant qu'il ne le fasse, je sus à ce moment précis que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Je me glissai dans l'intérieur sombre de sa Volvo et nous restâmes silencieux pendant toute la durée du trajet. Je crois que j'étais en état de choc mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Après tout, il se pourrait bien que ce soit le dernier passé en la compagnie d'Edward.

Nous étions presque arrivés quand je remarquai : « Edward, où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis se tourna à moitié vers moi pour signer : _Je t'emmène auprès de Carlisle. Je ne suis pas sûr de la gravité de tes blessures et je veux qu'il t'examine._

Je fronçai les sourcils : « Je suis juste fatiguée, Edward. »

Il était toujours à moitié tourné vers moi lorsque je le vis soupirer : « Oh Bella, tout ça, c'est mal. »

Je pris un air renfrogné. Je ne voulais pas qu'il agisse de la sorte. « Edward, arrête ça. J'ai pris ma décision. Je m'en fiche que tu sois un… vampire ». Ça m'était difficile de dire ce mot. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

La tension remplaça à nouveau le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. Pourtant, malgré moi, mes paupières se faisaient très lourdes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu trouver un peu de repos, nous étions arrivés. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre pour voir une splendide maison blanche entourée de verdure. Edward sortit de voiture et m'ouvrit poliment la porte.

« Merci », dis-je en m'extirpant difficilement de la Volvo. Maladroite comme je suis, il a fallu que je trébuche. Instinctivement, je cherchai à me rattraper à la porte de la voiture. Malheureusement, c'est le mauvais bras qui amortit ma chute et j'en gémis de douleur.

Edward saisit mon autre bras et me dévisagea. Tout en fluidité, il me souleva alors de terre pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je commençai à protester mais stoppai net quand je le sentis rire derrière moi.

Je restai difficilement consciente lorsqu'il me porta jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la maison, je n'étais pas à l'aise : j'avais l'impression d'interrompre une réunion de famille. Edward me posa doucement à terre et je cherchai vainement à couvrir les bleus qui parsemaient mes bras. Je les regardais tandis qu'ils semblaient débattre de quelque chose, mais c'était bien trop rapide pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Finalement Esmé, la seule personne de la famille que je n'avais pas encore rencontrée, me mena jusqu'au sofa.

Je luttai avec une extrême difficulté contre le sommeil tandis que Carlisle, il insista pour que je l'appelle Carlisle, examinait mes différentes blessures. Il dit que je m'étais très certainement tordu quelque chose au niveau de mon épaule et il l'enveloppa de manière experte avant de me poser une écharpe.

Je ne me souvins pas être rentrée à la maison. Au moment où Carlisle avait terminé, mes paupières se fermèrent et refusèrent de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Je me réveillai dans une pièce qui ne m'était pas familière. Je m'assis trop rapidement et mon soupir de surprise se mua en un grognement de douleur. J'observais autour de moi. Je m'aperçus que j'étais sur un canapé noir, un mur était entièrement recouvert de CD tandis qu'un autre n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée. Je me levai avec précaution et remarquai que je ne portais plus les vêtements de la veille : quelqu'un m'avait revêtue d'un pyjama en laine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir. Je plaçai ma main sur le cadre de la porte et sentis des vibrations. Je décidai alors qu'il était plus sûr de descendre les escaliers. Lentement je descendais les marches tandis que les vibrations que je ressentais sur le mur devenaient de plus en plus intenses.

Je souris quand je reconnus finalement l'entrée dans laquelle je me tenais la veille au soir. La TV était allumée et Carlisle et Alice la regardaient. Je souris quand je vis Edward au piano. Il avait l'air si absorbé par la mélodie qu'il jouait qu'il ne sembla pas me remarquer. Je m'assis sur le tabouret, à son côté, et il sourit.

Lorsqu'il termina son morceau, je caressais doucement les touches du piano. « J'aurais tellement aimé t'entendre jouer, je suis sûre que ça doit être magnifique. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il y avait une indéniable émotion dans ses traits que je ne pouvais pourtant pas identifier. Il prit ma bonne main et me ramena vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte close, et bien que je doute que nous ayons beaucoup d'intimité ici, il me demanda : « Je parie que tu as beaucoup de questions ».

Je souris : « En effet, et je parie que toi aussi ».

Ses yeux se plissèrent : « En effet, mais toi d'abord ».

J'y réfléchis un moment puis demandai : « ça pourrait bien te paraître vraiment ridicule comme question mais… peux-tu… lire les esprits ? »

Il éclata de rire et je pensai pendant une brève seconde que si je me concentrais très fort, je serais capable de l'entendre.

« Oui, mais avec une exception ».

Je souris : « Suis-je l'exception ? »

« Oui »

Je me sentis soulagée. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il puisse avoir accès à toutes mes pensées.

« Es-tu le seul à avoir de tels pouvoirs ? »

« Alice peut lire le futur, mais il change constamment », je vis ses mâchoires se crisper, « Jasper peut contrôler les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent mais en même temps les émotions des autres peuvent le perturber. Emmett a sa très grande force, Esmé sa compassion, Carlisle son humanité, et Rosalie sa beauté. »

« Woah » était tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore posé la question la plus importante » dit-il l'air taquin mais avec une once de tension cependant.

J'y pensais un moment : « Ton régime alimentaire ? »

« Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? »

Je cherchais à identifier ce que je ressentais à ce propos. Il y avait cet instinct indéniable qui me poussait à avoir peur, à fuir, mais à la vue de ses yeux mordorés et de sa gentillesse, ça m'était impossible. « Non. Jacob a dû dire quelque chose à ce sujet cependant. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent : « N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Toute ma famille s'est abstenue de sang humain depuis très longtemps. Nous nous nourrissons d'animaux. »

« Alors où est le danger ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Cela nous demande beaucoup d'efforts, et parfois, on croise un humain dont le sang nous est tout simplement… irrésistible ». Il fit une pause, évaluant ma réaction.

« Suis-je irrésistible ? » murmurai-je.

« Absolument ».

* * *

**Hihi j'adore la fin…**

**La suite au prochain week-end ! Pensez au bouton vert !**

**Si vous êtes en mal de lecture, je me fais un peu de pub : j'ai ma propre fic sur ma page perso : Les Ames Entrelacées… laissez-vous tenter !!! Elle n'est pas terminée et je m'y remettrai quand j'aurai terminé celle-ci (une chose à la fois !). Toutefois un regain de lecteurs et/ou reviews pourrait me motiver à m'y remettre plus rapidement ! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

**Oui, le week-end est déjà bien entamé, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! **

**Je crois que ce chapitre va plaire à plus d'un… je me souviens quand je l'ai lu d'avoir pensé : enfin !!! **

**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, si ce n'est pour comme à chaque fois, vous dire une grand merci !!! Et venez jeter un œil à mon autre fic, le premier chapitre est calme mais ne présume pas du tout du reste de l'histoire !! Alors laissez-vous tenter !**

**Bisous à tous et à très vite !**

* * *

**Chapitre ****12 : Chanteuse.**

Sa réponse m'a en quelques sortes surprise. Je le taquinais quand je lui avais posé cette question, et je n'avais pas vraiment compris sa réponse. « Quoi ? »

Il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux. Son regard semblait loin, très loin de moi à cet instant, comme perdu dans un souvenir. « J'en ai parlé avec les autres à ce propos, et seul Emmett semblait comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment. Carlisle en a parlé avec un couple d'amis, et dit que les autres appelaient ça une « chanteuse ». » Il me dévisagea avec ardeur : ses yeux se consumèrent. Un frisson parcourut mon corps.

Baissant les yeux, je demandai, fébrile, « Je ne devrais pas être là ? C'est mal ? ». Une partie de mon être ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Et s'il me répondait oui, et que je devais partir ? Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. A contre cœur, je finis par lever la tête.

Il arborait un léger sourire, certainement à cause du complet désarroi qui devait avoir teinté ma voix. « C'est sans aucun doute dangereux, mais je ne crois pas que je sois… capable de rester loin de toi. Ton sang peut bien me chanter, m'attirer irrésistiblement, mais toi… ton corps, ton esprit, ton âme… ils dominent cette attirance, sans l'ombre d'un doute… ».

Je frissonnai alors que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il me désirait _moi_, de toutes les filles du lycée, de la ville, du monde, Edward Cullen ne voulait que _moi_.

« Comment ? » fut le seul mot qui accepta de sortir de mes lèvres.

Il interpréta mal ma question. « Chaque vampire semble avoir ses préférences. Comme on peut préférer une saveur de glace ou un type de chocolat. Certains le préfèrent noir, au lait, ou blanc… Disons que tu es mon type de chocolat. » Il haussa les épaules et se mit à rire, le mouvement secouant ainsi le fauteuil sur lequel nous étions assis. Je souris involontairement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais savoir comment pouvais-tu me choisir, _moi_ ? Je ne suis personne, il n'y a rien de spécial chez moi. » Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, qui reposaient, immobiles, sur mes genoux.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, pénétrant, parvenant jusqu'à mon cœur. Ses doigts glacés se placèrent sous mon menton, le cajolant avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que mon visage se relève et que ses yeux remplis d'admiration se plongèrent dans les miens. Après un moment, il retira sa main pour replacer une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Même un geste aussi anodin que celui-ci me rendait incohérente.

« Tu n'agis jamais comme je m'y attends, Bella. Non seulement tu es la seule personne dont l'esprit m'est intouchable, mais tu es aussi si différente de tout être, humain comme vampire, que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Les principales réactions, expressions que j'ai appris à reconnaître et à espérer des gens, les choses que je sais sur les humains, tout ça devient obsolète dans ton cas. Tu me donnes envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Isabella Swan, bien que je ne pourrais jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer te mériter. »

Mon cœur sauta un battement lorsque je compris ce qu'il dit. Il m'aimait ? J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il mésinterpréta ma réaction.

« Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Carlisle ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

J'haletai de rire, et le retins en attrapant son bras. « Je vais bien. Donne moi juste un instant afin que je me souvienne comment respirer normalement. » Je restais assise un moment dans une silencieuse contemplation de ses traits parfaits. Ses yeux étaient mordorés et se consumaient, mais ils semblaient en peine aussi. « Est-ce que cela te rends triste ? D'être amoureux de moi ? » demandai-je, tentant de comprendre l'étrange émotion que je percevais dans ses yeux.

Il se détourna de moi, observant quelque chose par la fenêtre. J'attendis.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire Bella. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, trop facilement. Je devrais te laisser vivre ta propre vie. Je devrais te faire partir. »

« Non ». Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir parlé assez fort mais je remarquai sa réaction et j'étais convaincue qu'il m'avait entendu. « Je peux choisir où j'ai envie d'être, et cette dernière semaine m'a prouvé qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je préfèrerais rester qu'ici. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu ais de la peine ».

Nous nous dévisagions l'un l'autre alors que nous réfléchissions à la portée des paroles que l'autre venait de prononcer. Il se pencha et posa délicatement sa main derrière ma nuque. « Ne bouge pas », dit-il.

Je fis de mon mieux pour rester parfaitement immobile. Cependant, quand enfin ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, mon sang se mit à bouillir, rendant la chose impossible. Mon bras intact bougea de lui-même et alla enlacer son corps, cherchant à le rapprocher le plus possible du mien. Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête.

Edward pensait autrement, cependant. Il brisa notre étreinte rapidement et en un éclair, il était de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il appuya son front contre la fenêtre, cherchant à clarifier son esprit je supposais.

Il revint lentement vers moi, semblant de nouveau se contrôler, mais je remarquai sur son visage une expression encore un peu sauvage, me montrant qu'il n'était toujours pas complètement dans son état normal. Il tendit la main et je la saisis, me levant avec précaution. « Je devrais te ramener chez toi » dit-il. Si seulement je pouvais entendre sa voix ; ça m'aiderait tellement à comprendre ses humeurs.

Le trajet en voiture fut tranquille. Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse altérer son humeur, et ruiner le souvenir de ce parfait baiser. S'il était en colère à cause de ce baiser, je n'étais pas encore prête à l'apprendre.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi et j'émis un petit cri de panique : « Charlie ! ». Avec tous ces évènements, j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir mon père, qui devait littéralement mourir d'inquiétude en ce moment.

Edward pressa mon épaule, attirant mon attention. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice l'a appelé hier soir pour le prévenir que tu t'étais assoupie sur notre canapé. Il est au courant de tout, enfin presque. » Il sourit et je laissai s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pas seulement à cause de Charlie, mais parce que son sourire semblait sincère. Il n'était pas en colère après moi. Je sortis de la voiture.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au porche et signa : _Je te verrai Lundi, pour continuer nos leçons._

Je souris malicieusement. _Si tu le dis, c'est __**toi**__ le prof. Mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup de pratique, et il se trouve que je suis libre ce soir…_

_C'est vrai, tes signes sont loin d'être parfaits… Je pourrais venir, disons, vers 7h ?_

J'acquiesçai et rentrai à l'intérieur, captant une dernière image de son visage souriant avant de fermer la porte. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… puis je vis Charlie se tenir derrière moi.

Je lui fis un sourire gêné, espérant qu'il ait manqué l'échange entre Edward et moi. Il se contenta de s'approcher et de me prendre dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien, Bells ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand Alice m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé en ville. Regarde tes bras, et ton épaule ! » Il continua à déblatérer ainsi et je commençai à regarder ailleurs quand un mot capta mon regard.

« Quoi ?! » demandai-je, espérant avoir mal compris et que ses lèvres n'avaient pas formé ce nom.

« Ben, Renée a appelé pour discuter avec toi et il se pourrait que je lui ai touché un mot à propos d'hier soir… » C'était à son tour d'être gêné.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre. Il me faudra beaucoup d'emails pour calmer ma pauvre mère. Alors que je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer la situation, je remarquai que mon bras m'élançait à nouveau. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain, pris un cachet de Tylenol, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Je m'installai devant mon ordinateur et écrivis un très long message apaisant à Renée, décrivant en détail ma visite chez le docteur qui m'avait très bien soigné. J'ai aussi insisté sur le fait que je n'avais que quelques petits bleus, blessures insignifiantes par rapport à celles que j'avais pu avoir dans le passé.

L'un des avantages à être sourde, c'est que je n'étais plus autant surprise qu'auparavant. Je devais me convaincre, si je ne voulais pas sursauter de peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait dans mon dos, qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière moi.

C'était pourquoi je n'avais pas crié pas quand une statue semblait avoir soudain apparu dans mon fauteuil à bascule.

* * *

**Faudrait peut-être que je m'achète un fauteuil à bascule moi aussi, sait-on jamais ! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors oui je suis à la bourre, donc ,non, je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à vos reviews, mais je préfère poster ce chapitre d'abord et y répondre après, histoire de ne plus vous faire attendre plus longtemps !**

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à très vite !!**

* * *

**Chapitre ****13 : Incapable d'attendre.**

Bien que je n'aie pas crié ou sursauté de peur, sa présence m'avait néanmoins fait un sacré effet. Il me fallut un bon moment pour être capable de penser de manière cohérente de nouveau.

Il sembla s'amuser de ma réaction. Il sourit et se mit même à rire. Je jetai un regard furtif vers ma porte afin de m'assurer que Charlie n'allait pas débarquer, mais très vite la logique prit le dessus sur ma crainte. Edward n'aurait jamais alerté Charlie de sa présence.

Il quitta mon fauteuil à bascule pour aller s'allonger sur mon lit. Une fois bien installé, adossé à la tête de lit, il caressa la place à côté de lui, m'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre, et il m'a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas m'y précipiter. Je lui fis signe d'attendre quelques secondes et me retournai rapidement vers l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je terminai mon email à la hâte et cliquai sur 'envoyer', espérant que Renée ne se rende pas compte de cette fin bâclée. Puis j'éteignis les lumières, espérant faire croire à Charlie que je voulais faire une petite sieste.

Je m'installai à ses côtés, cherchant sournoisement à appuyer mon épaule douloureuse sur sa peau glacée. « Je croyais que tu ne devais venir que vers sept heure ? »

Il se tourna vers moi pour que je puisse lire tant bien que mal sur ses lèvres, qui arboraient un sourire fascinant. « Il se trouve que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Et puis, j'ai comme la sensation que tu as encore des questions qui attendent leurs réponses. »

Je plissai les yeux : « Alors, il y a une Volvo inexpliquée garée dans l'allée ? »

Il rit, secouant le matelas derrière moi. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu entendre son rire avant de perdre mon ouïe. « Je peux me déplacer aussi rapidement qu'en voiture, et même parfois bien plus vite. »

Il remarqua mon air interrogateur et rajouta simplement, les yeux rieurs : « Les vampires ont tout intérêt à être rapides s'ils veulent attraper leurs proies. D'autres questions ? »

J'acquiesçai avec empressement et demandai : « Est-ce que toutes ces légendes sur les vampires sont vraies ? Est-ce que le soleil vous brûle ? Est-ce que vous dormez dans des cercueils ? » J'arrêtai mon énumération sur cette dernière question, imaginant Edward vivant le quotidien de Dracula. Ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, ce qui me fit prendre quelque peu la mouche. Il répondit alors plus sérieusement : « Non, la plupart des humains se font des idées. Je ne brûle pas au soleil, mais si je sortais à la lumière d'une belle journée, ça donnerait un sacré spectacle. Et il nous est impossible de dormir dans des cercueils, tout simplement parce que nous ne dormons pas. »

Je le dévisageais, l'air choqué, alors que les mots que formaient ses lèvres parvenaient finalement à mon cerveau. Enfin, je répondis : « Waow ».

Il m'offrit un tendre sourire, m'observant avec passion. Je me perdais complètement dans la chaleur dorée de ses yeux. Je brisai rapidement le contact avec lui, avant de m'égarer totalement dans mes pensées. Il gloussa de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils à ma tentative désespérée d'entendre ce qui devait être très certainement le plus beau rire du monde. J'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces, aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles, aucun son ne réchappait à l'horrible blessure qui se cachait quelque part dans mon cerveau. Je laissai s'échapper un soupir de désespoir, attirant son attention sans le vouloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il. C'était la pire des questions qu'il aurait pu me poser. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

« Non, rien, je vais bien » mentis-je. Mes lèvres avaient prononcé tant de fois ce mensonge que je parvenais presque à le rendre crédible à présent. Malheureusement Edward était bien trop perspicace pour me percer à jour, il n'avait pas besoin de son don de télépathie.

« C'est ta surdité » dit-il, l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il ne posait pas une question.

Je baissai les yeux ; je n'aimais pas avoir cette conversation. Cela m'était moins difficile qu'avant mais j'étais toujours assez mal à l'aise au sujet de ma surdité. Toute discussion à ce sujet ne devrait rester que dans ma tête.

Pourquoi devait-il être tellement plus fort que moi ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lever gentiment mon visage vers le sien. Peut-être que c'était aussi parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui résister, je n'arriver jamais à lui résister… Ses yeux sondaient les traits de mon visage, comme s'ils cherchaient à ôter ces pensées de mon esprit.

Comme apaisée, hypnotisée, je lui expliquai : « ça s'en va et puis ça revient de temps en temps. Je sais ce que tu penses et non, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. S'il-te-plaît Edward, laisse tomber. »

Mais il n'avait aucune intention de laisser tomber. Je pouvais le voir à la manière dont il serrait les dents, l'air têtu, et à ses yeux réprobateurs. Décidant qu'aucun long discours n'aurait d'utilité, je me résolus à plaider ma cause avec les seuls mots : « S'il-te-plaît ».

Son expression s'adoucit ; ses yeux mordorés se réchauffèrent. Il caressa tendrement mon visage : « Bella, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça, dans cet état. Il doit bien y avoir une façon de t'aider. »

« Laisse tomber », murmurai-je de nouveau. Avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter un peu plus, j'ajoutai : « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est étrange… de ne pas sentir de battement de cœur. Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué avant d'être… sourde, mais maintenant mon sens du toucher est beaucoup plus sensible… ma vue aussi ».

J'effleurai lentement son visage pour illustrer ce dernier point. J'avais éteint les lumières pour faire croire à Charlie que je dormais, mais je pouvais toujours assez bien voir dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il pressait ma main sur sa joue. Puis sa main lâcha la mienne pour aller effleurer mon bras, puis mon épaule, retraçant les larges bleus violacés sur sa route. Ses traits s'assombrirent aux souvenirs qu'ils faisaient rejaillir.

« Comment va ton épaule ? » demanda-t-il. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il n'aborde plus le sujet interdit.

Je réfléchis un moment. Le Tylenol ainsi que le contact de sa peau froide avaient atténué une grande partie de la douleur. « En fait, c'est pas si douloureux que ça, je suis juste soulagée de ne pas avoir à trop la bouger. Je vais bien tant que je n'essaie pas d'hausser les épaules. »

Essayant désespérément de retrouver l'humeur du début de notre conversation, je demandai : « Est-ce que ça t'est difficile d'être ici ? Tu m'as dit ce matin que mon sang te 'chantait'. Ça te fait mal ? » J'essayais de résoudre l'énigme qu'était Edward, bien que j'avais peur de sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa souffrance.

Son regard quitta mes bleus pour revenir sur mon visage. Il semblait surpris par ma question. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait formuler ça comme ça. Une profonde et brûlante soif qui se languit de ton sang » Il s'assurait de ne pas m'avoir offensé avant de continuer, et je gardais une expression la plus neutre possible. « Mais j'ai réalisé cette nuit, alors que je te regardais dormir, qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Mon désir de te protéger est plus fort. Mon amour pour toi est plus fort. Aussi impossible que cela semble être, je pense… j'espère que ma volonté est plus forte que mon instinct de… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin car je pouvais en deviner la fin.

J'allais poser encore d'autres questions quand il se tendit soudain, fixant la porte. Avant que l'on ne puisse se dire quoi que ce soit, mon poignet vibra et je compris immédiatement : Charlie était à ma porte et demandait l'autorisation d'entrer. Je grimaçai : à la première occasion, je me débarrasserais de ce buzzer d'appel connecté à mon bracelet vibrant.

Je me tournai vers Edward, l'air boudeur. Charlie s'inquiétait et il fallait que je lui parle, mais je n'avais aucune envie de quitter Edward. Il sourit et leva ses mains pour signer : _Je serais de retour pour notre leçon. Va parler avec Charlie, je peux attendre._

J'hochai la tête, il y eu une légère brise, et Edward était parti. Je marchai lourdement vers la porte, espérant montrer mon irritation à cette intrusion, et en ouvrant la porte en grand, je demandai : « Oui **Papa** ? ».

Je passai une heure extrêmement longue avec Charlie, essayant de ne pas trop regarder ni la porte, ni l'horloge. Que Charlie l'aie remarqué ou non, il n'en dit rien. Enfin, l'horloge sonna les sept heures et mon poignet vibra joyeusement. Je me levai en un bond, mais permis à Charlie d'aller ouvrir la porte.

* * *

**Hmm… nouvelle addition à ma liste de Noël : un bracelet vibrant en plus du fauteuil à bascule… mais attention, qui ne vibre que pour m'avertir de la présence de certains sangs froids… **

**Pff… on peut toujours rêver non ? C'est Noël ! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas to you all !!****!**

**Avec deux petits jours d'avance, certes, mais bon…**

**Alors oui, la neige et ses tracas (routes enneigées si ce n'est pas verglacées) ont accaparés mon temps donc je suis désolée de ce retard… avec les fêtes je risque d'en avoir encore un peu… mais ne soyez pas si pressés, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres !!**

**Encore un grand merci pour tous vos supers commentaires (ça fait plaisir de traduire une fic qui est aussi appréciée !) et à très bientôt !!**

* * *

**Chapitre ****14 : Prénoms signés.**

J'attendais avec impatience que Charlie et Edward aient fini d'échanger les plaisanteries usuelles. Je n'essayai même pas de suivre, décidant plutôt de m'asseoir et d'attendre. Rapidement Edward vint s'installer en face de moi, plaçant une flopée de livres gros et intimidant sur la table.

Je réalisai que j'étais encore plus impatiente que d'habitude : c'est qu'Edward avait promis de m'enseigner ce qu'étaient les prénoms signés pour cette leçon. Il me tardait de savoir comment il m'appelait.

Nous commençâmes la leçon par la révision de l'alphabet, bien qu'il savait déjà que j'étais au point sur ce sujet. Charlie nous observait pendant que nous le parcourions avant de nous quitter pour aller s'affaler devant la télévision. Je souris : enfin un peu d'intimité !

_On va voir les prénoms signés maintenant ? _signai-je, incapable de cacher l'expression d'excitation et d'impatience sur mon visage.

Il rit et répondit : _Bien sûr, à moins que tu n'en aie pas envie…_

Je grimaçai et lui tirai la langue, comprenant qu'il me taquinait. _J'attends votre enseignement, O grand Maître._

_Les prénoms signés sont…, enfin, exactement ça. C'est un signe que tu choisis pour nommer quelque chose, ou même quelqu'un que tu connais. Pour créer un prénom signé, tu commences par la première lettre, puis un signe qui décrit bien la personne, qui lui correspond. Prends Charlie par exemple : tu commences par un C, et puis après tu peux vouloir dire poisson, père, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui te fait penser à lui._

Je trouvai que signer était bien plus dur que juste épeler avec l'alphabet. Mon épaule blessée n'arrangeait rien, et les mots étaient bien plus durs à mémoriser que les lettres.

_Quel est le signe pour poisson ?_ demandai-je.

Il me le montra, en allant lentement pour que je puisse plus facilement le répéter. J'essayai vainement de l'imiter, ayant à bouger mon épaule pour compléter le signe. En plein milieu, mon épaule se crispa et j'eus un halètement de douleur. Pas assez fort pour alerter Charlie ; avec l'ouïe vampirique d'Edward, cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Il fronça des sourcils.

Après avoir repris un certain calme, je lui signai rapidement : _Je vais bien, juste un peu endolorie._

L'expression de son visage anéantit le peu d'espoir que j'avais qu'il laisse tomber. _Carlisle t'a demandé d'être une gentille fille et de nous prévenir si ça s'empirait. Bella, réponds-moi honnêtement, est-ce que ton épaule t'est plus douloureuse qu'avant ? _demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude devenant l'émotion principale qu'exprimait son beau visage.

Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations et palpai mon épaule de manière méthodique. Ça n'était pas aussi douloureux que le jour où je m'étais blessée. Si je ne la bougeais pas, il m'arrivait même de ne plus me souvenir qu'elle était douloureuse. Je devais faire attention mais ça n'était pas constamment douloureux.

_Edward, je t'assure que je n'ai mal que lorsque j'oublie que mon épaule est blessée et que je fais un faux mouvement. S'il-te-plaît, reprenons la leçon. Ou vas-tu me forcer à essayer de comprendre toute seule ces livres si intimidants ?_

Il hésita un moment, puis haussa des épaules, l'air nonchalant, comme pour mettre de côté cette conversation. Malgré cette ruse, je pouvais presque deviner ce qu'il avait encore à l'esprit. Cherchant à retourner à notre cours, je me souvins de quelque chose qui ne cessait de me titiller l'esprit depuis le début de la leçon : _Quel est mon prénom signé ? Quel symbole as-tu choisi pour moi ?_

Il sourit diaboliquement et secoua la tête. _Ça c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir. Assez parlé de moi maintenant, mettons nous à la pratique._

Nous continuâmes ainsi une autre heure où Edward m'aida à décider des prénoms signés pour chacun de mes amis. Je doutais de ne jamais les utiliser en leur présence, vu qu'Angela était la seule à connaître un peu le langage des signes.

J'étouffai un bâillement au milieu du prénom signé d'Angela, mais Edward me perça à jour. J'étais surprise de l'ampleur de ma fatigue. Je m'étais endormie tard chez les Cullens… Peut-être que l'incident de l'autre soir m'avait plus éreintée que ce que je pensais.

_Tu as besoin de repos… peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour ce soir._

Je constatais avec réticence que la journée se terminait. Demain c'était Lundi, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner au lycée. _Je préfèrerais pas._

_Bella, tu es fatiguée, et nous avons école demain._

_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cette journée se termine. Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter la réalité de demain. _

C'était sensé être une blague, une manière légère de le taquiner ou de me plaindre, mais je vis une profonde tristesse lorsque je vis le visage d'Edward. Ses yeux dorés révélèrent soudain leur infinie profondeur, et je me perdis dans leurs abysses.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt. Je ne pense pas que Charlie apprécierait de me voir dans sa cuisine toute la nuit._

J'y réfléchis un moment, en plein débat intérieur, avant de finalement accepter avec réticence. Il partit avec un signe de tête pour Charlie et un tendre regard pour moi, ce qui perturba un instant les battements de mon cœur.

Quand il me quitta, l'euphorie que j'avais ressentie pendant toute l'après-midi en fit de même. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais crevée et déprimée. Oui c'est sûr, le langage des signes était intéressant et élégant, mais il ne me permettait, en la présence d'Edward, qu'à me faire oublier le fait que d'être sourde me dévastait. Sentant qu'inquiéter Charlie ne serait pas très sage, je sortis poliment mais promptement de la cuisine.

Je le contrôlais jusqu'à avoir atteint ma chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte et mes yeux une fois entrée, je poussai un soupir tremblant. Les mots de Carlisle ne cessaient de me hanter, me disant sans cesse qu'il fallait surmonter ça, que je devais continuer ma vie. Malheureusement, j'avais énormément de mal à me faire à l'idée d'être défectueuse.

Quand je réussis enfin à envelopper mes émotions dans une sorte de cage imaginaire supposée suffisamment solide pour tenir le reste de la soirée, j'ouvris les yeux et fis quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur le chambranle de celle-ci et l'ouvris en grand. J'observais la nuit, scrutant la pénombre avec mes sens exacerbés. Je ne pouvais plus décrire la nuit comme noire. Je pouvais distinguer le vert des feuilles et de l'herbe. Les étoiles n'étaient plus si blanches ; elles avaient chacune leur teinte à elles. Je sentis le vent souffler et rabattre l'humidité de l'air sur ma peau, un sentiment rafraîchissant.

Un œil normal aurait manqué la quasi invisible masse indistincte se mouvoir autour de ma maison, puis grimper le mur, pour enfin s'arrêter juste devant moi. Mon expression sombre s'illumina à la vue d'Edward. Je quittai la fenêtre.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demandai-je.

Il sourit et dit : « Je n'avais pas envie de partir ». Grimpant par la fenêtre, il attrapa ma main et la porta à son visage, inhalant profondément. Ses yeux ne montraient plus aucune trace de l'indécision que j'avais vue quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Le fait qu'il soit ici semblait lui plaire autant qu'à moi.

Il libéra ma main et plaça les siennes de part et d'autre de mon visage, m'attirant à lui. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me dégageai dans l'espoir de reprendre ma respiration.

Il m'entraîna sur le lit, puis s'installa près de moi après m'avoir bordée. Je m'appuyai sur sa peau froide. J'étais tout simplement heureuse, un sentiment qui m'avait manqué affreusement depuis la perte de mon ouïe. Je me surpris à espérer des choses impossibles, fait qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour moi. Mais j'étais bien trop heureuse pour m'en faire, parce qu'Edward était à mes côtés et me tenait dans ses bras. Il glissa ses doigts dans mon épaisse chevelure, geste extrêmement relaxant et apaisant.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, mes paupières lourdes de fatigue. « Je ne pense pas être capable de dormir » murmurai-je.

Il rit, et je sentis le lit se secouer sous moi. « Donne toi un peu de temps. Tu sembles déjà à moitié endormie. »

Il avait raison, mais j'argumentai quand même. « Comment puis-je trouver le sommeil quand tu es là ? » me plaignis-je.

Bien que je doute qu'il ait voulu que je le vois, il dit : « Je suis là toutes les nuits, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, il resserra son étreinte. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et m'endormis en un instant.

* * *

**Allez, une tierce addition à ma liste de Noël (non non il n'est pas trop tard il reste deux jours !!!) : un Edward pour m'aider à m'endormir (j'ai tendance à être insomniaque…)… ou au moins une peluche Edward ? hihihi**

**Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que cette année, je vais enfin avoir la preuve que le Père Noël n'existe pas ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne année 2010 à tous!!!!!!!**

**Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !**

**Les fêtes m'ont fait prendre un peu de retard, désolée, mais je me remets en selle ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, car même si je ne fais que traduire cette fic, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous plaît ! Et ça fait plaisir à l'auteure également !**

**A très vite et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : A jamais et pour toujours.**

Je me réveillai un lundi matin brumeux et nuageux. Je frissonnai de froid alors que je tâtonnais, les yeux toujours fermés, pour retrouver la couverture et me replonger dans le sommeil. Au lieu de la couverture, je rencontrai un bras doux et froid, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Je me retrouvai face à face avec Edward.

« Oh ! » couinai-je de surprise, puis je roulai sur moi-même pour m'espacer un peu et ne réussis qu'à tomber lourdement du lit.

Je frottai l'arrière de mon crâne et marmonnai : « Aïe ! Ça n'est pas vraiment ça que j'appellerai un réveil en douceur ! ».

Edward se rapprocha du bord du lit et attrapa délicatement ma taille pour me nicher dans ses bras.

Mon attention se focalisa sur mon épaule endolorie. Je commençais à la masser de manière méthodique tandis que mon cerveau rejouait nos conversations de la veille au soir. « Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais ».

Il retira ma main pour y placer la sienne, la fraîcheur de sa peau apaisant ainsi mes muscles douloureux. Il ne parlait pas ; il se contentait de m'observer d'un regard passionné. Après quelques instants, il se pencha et entreprit d'embrasser la ligne que dessinait ma mâchoire. Ma respiration s'accéléra : j'étais en train de fondre…

Il se tourna pour me faire face et signa : _Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais mes frères et sœurs ne seront pas ravis d'arriver en retard au lycée par ma faute. Je vais les y déposer et viendrai te chercher après._

Je souris et acquiesça, et il disparut sous mes yeux ! J'éclatai de rire, puis entrepris de me préparer pour aller en cours.

Je parvins jusqu'au placard et le fouillai quasi de fond en comble pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait suffisamment bien cacher mon horrible état. Je finis par dénicher un haut avec des manches lâches et longues jusqu'aux coudes. Une fois entièrement habillée, j'attrapai mon écharpe pour mon bras et mon sac, puis descendis.

Je fus assez surprise de constater que Charlie était toujours dans la cuisine. « Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? ».

Il se retourna et sourit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses alentours et y vis mon livre sur le langage des signes, grand ouvert sur la table. Je refreinai un petit rire. Il signa alors maladroitement : _Salut Bells, tu veux que je t'amène à l'école ?_

Lentement et avec précaution, je répondis : _Merci, mais Edward vient me chercher._

Il acquiesça et ne dit rien d'autre, quittant rapidement la pièce. Je mangeai mon petit-déjeuner puis attendis. Quand j'en eus marre d'attendre, j'allai à la porte et l'ouvra violemment, surprenant Edward qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

Nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rires, et Edward me désigna la voiture.

Et finalement, ma vie sembla reprendre son cours normal… dans un sens. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était plus aussi dur que ça d'accepter ma surdité tant qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Ça semblait ennuyer Edward cependant, et parfois ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Comme ce vilain incident qui se produisit vendredi.

_Bella, pourquoi n'essais-tu que lorsque je suis là ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'on s'installait à notre table habituelle pour déjeuner. Mes signes étaient encore lents mais au moins les symboles remplaçaient de plus en plus souvent les lettres de l'alphabet. Et puis j'étais quand même bien plus rapide qu'au début.

Je jouais avec la nourriture dans mon assiette, avant de me résoudre à poser ma fourchette et de lui répondre : _Parce que tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je veux être._

Je vis ses yeux s'attrister à mes mots. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le fait que je dépende autant de lui. Le voir triste me rendis triste également, et je regrettai mes mots.

_Bella, douce Bella, tu ne devrais pas baser ta vie sur quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister._

Je me renfrognai et dis à voix haute : « Je te promets, Edward, que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Je refuse de laisser ta culpabilité prendre le pas sur la situation. »

« Je ne suis pas bien pour toi, Bella » lus-je sur ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui aurait été le pire, le fait qu'il l'ait crié afin que toute la cantine l'entende, ou qu'il l'ait dit si doucement que personne ne l'aurait entendu. Avant qu'il ne puisse voir les larmes rouler sur mes joues, je sortis en trombe de la cafétéria, vers mon endroit secret.

Je ne jetai même pas un regard derrière moi ; autrement j'aurais vu une Alice très énervée se ruer sur son frère pour le confronter. Mon amitié avec Alice s'était renforcée progressivement, car elle accompagnait souvent Edward chez moi. J'aurais ri de la situation en d'autres circonstances.

Dans la sécurité des branches de l'arbre sur lesquelles je m'étais hissée, je pris une profonde inspiration et me calmai. Il y a des moments où j'étais complètement perdue avec Edward. Il changeait d'humeur si vite et si arbitrairement que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'emporter. Et c'était bien un de ces moments-là.

Une main froide fit son apparition sur mon épaule et je levai la tête, reconnaissante que la pluie puisse masquer mes larmes. Une seconde plus tard, je réalisai ma bêtise : il pouvait très certainement distinguer les larmes des gouttes de pluie. Il s'assit près de moi et m'attira dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, me sentant soulagée et ne pensant même plus à la stupide dispute qui venait de se produire.

Il embrassa mon front et je le regardai dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé » articula-t-il silencieusement. « Je n'étais pas en colère après toi, pour tout te dire, mais plus à l'entière situation. J'aimerais juste que tu ne dépendes pas autant de moi. » Il parlait de ma surdité, ignorant le principal sujet de notre dispute.

Je lui dis, les yeux dans les yeux : « Edward, je me bats avec ma situation tous les jours. Parfois elle devient écrasante mais ta présence allège son poids. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me ronge… Pourquoi cela te rend triste à chaque fois que je te dis 'je t'aime' ? »

« Parce que tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir » répondit-il. L'atmosphère changea, devenant plus douce et intime.

Je lui offris un grand sourire : « Tu m'as déjà tant donné. Dans les heures les plus sombres de ma vie, tu m'as offert la lumière. Mettons nous d'accord sur une chose : tu m'aimes et je t'aime, à jamais et pour toujours. Rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Je le sentis secoué de rire, un tendre sourire réchauffa son visage. « Je suppose que oui. Je me demandais cependant, » commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter alors que nous nous levions. Nous restions là, se faisant face l'un à l'autre. « Accepterais-tu de venir rencontrer ma famille demain ? Ils meurent d'impatience de te rencontrer. Ça ne serait pas la manière idéale de commencer les vacances de printemps ? »

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir sérieusement, avant d'hausser les épaules nonchalamment. _Ok_, signai-je, et je me mis en route vers mon prochain cours, commençant à me sentir nerveuse vis-à-vis des vacances. Je sentis une chaleur dans mon estomac, et sus sans aucun doute que nous nous dirigions vers un point tournant de notre histoire. Lequel était-ce, je n'en avais aucune idée.

* * *

**Bon ben comme je m'en doutais, le père Noël n'existe pas… snif ! lol **

**Au moins on a une météo à la Forks, on est un peu dans l'ambiance !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon je sais vous m'en voulez, j'ai une semaine de retard (non je ne suis pas enceinte lol) !!!**

**Mais pour ma défense c'est pas la grande forme… donc j'ai pris du retard ! Mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !!!**

**Et puis je sais que ce chapitre va vous plaire… surtout la fin !!!**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, je cours y répondre pour ceux qui ne sont pas anonymes !! Pour les autres : et bien un grand MERCI !!!**

**A très vite et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La demeure des Cullens.**

J'étais assise dans la Volvo d'Edward, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. La voiture pénétrait bien trop vite à mon goût dans la forêt, vers la maison des Cullens. La nuit tombait et je tournai mon regard vers Edward. Une de ses mains tenait le volant, tandis que l'autre serrait la mienne. Il ne me dit rien de ce qui se préparait ce soir, juste que sa famille voulait me rencontrer et m'exprimer leur gratitude. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il ne me répondit pas.

Je soupirai d'émerveillement alors que nous nous approchions de leur magnifique demeure. Je savais que j'y étais déjà venue mais je n'avais pas été d'humeur à en apprécier la beauté. Edward arrêta la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte. J'acceptai la main qu'il m'offrait pour me lever et lui répondis : « Merci, cher monsieur ».

Il m'attira près de lui, m'embrassa doucement et dit : « Mais de rien, ma chère Bella ».

J'ajustai mon haut ainsi que l'écharpe qui maintenait mon épaule : « Tu es sure que je suis bien comme ça ? »

Il recula, m'admira un moment et répondit : « Tu es merveilleuse ». Nous avançâmes vers la maison et je m'émerveillais devant chaque élément de décoration. Les arbres étaient décorés de très jolies banderoles bleues et de petits photophores pendaient des branches, éclairant avec charme la forêt aux alentours.

« Alice s'est vraiment surpassée », murmurai-je. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la porte d'entrée et j'entrai avec précaution. Une fois encore, la décoration était éblouissante. Du même bleu que la blouse que je portais ce soir, cette blouse qui m'avait attiré les compliments d'Edward lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois et que j'avais décidé de porter à nouveau ce soir. Cela sentait également le frésia, bien que je ne voie aucune de ces fleurs nulle part dans la maison. Je rougis lorsque je remarquai qu'ils m'attendaient tous dans le salon.

Je vis Alice dans un coin avec Jasper, souriant d'un air radieux, et je sus à ce moment que tout ça venait d'elle. Avant que je ne puisse lui en faire la remarque, Carlisle et Esmé s'approchèrent et je décidai donc de leur donner mon attention. Ils me sourirent avec encouragement, mais derrière leur sourire, je décelais un étrange sous-entendu. Je regardai Esmé et lui dis : « Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez invité, la maison est superbe ».

Son sourire s'accentua et elle me signa : _Merci ma chérie. C'était l'idée d'Alice. Elle adore en faire beaucoup, un peu trop parfois._

Je tournai la tête vers Alice, qui n'avait pas quitté Jasper. Je lui tirais la langue et souris à Esmé, qui ne réagit pas à mon comportement enfantin. Je signai en retour : _Oui, Alice est vraiment un sacré phénomène !_

La seule bonne chose avec le langage des signes, c'était que le sarcasme y était indécelable. Esmé ne fit aucun signe qu'elle avait compris que j'étais ennuyé par le comportement d'Alice pour ce soir, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. _Si tu as faim Bella, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose._

Mon rougissement empira à l'idée que des vampires aient eu à cuisiner alors qu'ils n'en ont jamais le besoin. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Edward avait refusé que j'avale quoi que ce soit avant de partir. J'acquiesçai avec impatience et la suivis dans ce qui pourrait s'appeler la salle à manger. La bonne odeur de spaghetti et de pain à l'ail me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

La table était ornée de deux chandeliers en son centre, et était couverte d'une nappe blanche. Elle était mise pour une seule personne mais il y avait une deuxième chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Esmé m'invita à m'asseoir et quitta la pièce. Surprise, je l'observais alors qu'elle partait puis regardais Edward, qui venait d'apparaître, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Il attendit un moment puis vint finalement me rejoindre à table, s'installa sur la chaise vacante.

« Je savais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on en fasse trop, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais préféré un dîner ici plutôt qu'au restaurant ». Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris, malgré mon embarras, et répondis : « Merci Edward, c'est très prévenant de ta part ».

Je pris ma fourchette et commençai à manger, faisant de mon mieux pour vaincre ma timidité. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne réussis pas à me débarrasser de mon rougissement de toute la soirée. Après le dîner je regardais autour de moi, sans aucune idée de la suite des évènements ou de ce que je devais faire : « Et maintenant ? » demandai-je.

Il contourna la table et prit ma main. _Maintenant on danse et ensuite ma famille te réclamera_, signa-t-il, son visage grimaçant à la fin de sa phrase.

_Je serai incapable d'entendre la musique_, répondis-je alors que mon ventre se crispait rien qu'à l'idée de danser, _et je ne sais pas danser._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui mène._ Il m'attira à lui et nous nous balançâmes sur une musique que je ne pouvais entendre, ou qui était tout simplement inexistante. Sans aucun rythme à suivre, je me contentais de me balancer et de suivre les faibles allusions d'Edward, et à ma surprise, j'y prenais vite goût !

Je tournai une nouvelle fois sur moi-même, ma jupe flottant gracieusement autour de mes jambes, et je finis dans les bras d'Edward. Je me mis à rire, profitant pleinement de cet intense moment, surtout quand je sentis Edward rire à son tour. Nous nous arrêtâmes de danser lorsque nous nous perdîmes dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre. Son magnifique regard doré montrait autant de tendresse et d'amour que j'en portais dans mon cœur. Nous étions si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais soudain les traits d'Edward se crispèrent.

Je ris et constatai simplement : « Alice ».

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna légèrement de moi, l'intensité du moment se dissipant rapidement. Il embrasse mes deux mains, mais ça n'était plus pareil. Le sous-entendu étrange que j'avais reconnu plus tôt était de retour, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin : « On ne peut rien te cacher à toi hein ? J'admets être tendu, Alice dit qu'elle a vu certains de mon espèce rôder dans le coin, mais ils n'ont de cesse de disparaître de ses visions, ce qui me rend méfiant ».

Je mordillai ma lèvre, la nervosité s'emparant de moi. Il lut aisément ma peur. Il caressa tendrement mon visage et dit : « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te promets de te protéger ».

Je souris, mes craintes s'atténuant : « Je suppose qu'il va falloir aller affronter Alice maintenant, hein ? »

Il rit de nouveau et me guida vers le large salon où nous étions arrivés un peu plus tôt. Carlisle et Emmett étaient sur le canapé et regardaient quelque chose à la télé. Rosalie était dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle, en pleine inspection de ses ongles parfaits. Alice et Esmé étaient en plein dans une discussion animée. Ils tournèrent tous la tête à notre arrivée, excepté Rosalie. Jasper n'était plus dans le salon, mais je devinai d'après les coups d'œil furtifs qu'Alice lançait au plafond qu'il devait être au premier.

Esmé et Alice m'invitèrent à m'asseoir avec elle autour de la table, ce que je fis avec plaisir. J'aurais demandé si Edward pouvait nous rejoindre mais il était déjà accaparé par Carlisle et Emmett sur le sofa, ce qui me fit rire. Après tout, j'étais supposée faire connaissance avec sa famille ce soir, pas juste passer mon temps avec lui.

_Bella, on doit aller faire du shopping demain. Tu DOIS t'acheter des vêtements plus légers pour le printemps et puisque ce sont les vacances de printemps, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour te défiler,_ attesta Alice, ses mots résonnant plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

Esmé fit une drôle de tête aux allusions d'Alice et signa rapidement : _Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je viendrai pour m'assurer qu'elle ne dépasse pas les bornes._ Je la vis donner à Alice un regard sévère et je réalisai qu'Esmé voulait désespérément que je me sente en sécurité et à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais habituée à la folie d'Alice à présent.

_Tout va bien Esmé, Alice ne réussira pas à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de moi !_ Alice répondit à mon avertissement en me tirant la langue. J'éclatai de rire.

La conversation continua sur des sujets légers et simples, sujets sensés m'inclure dans la discussion et me faire parler. Nous échangeâmes anecdotes après anecdotes alors que la nuit poursuivait son cours. Après une bonne heure, mon esprit commençait à se déconnecter et à errer vers Edward. Je le vis se lever et marcher vers le piano.

Exactement comme ce matin-là, qui semblait s'être passé il y a des semaines, mes sens exacerbés ressentirent des vibrations. La musique était lente de ce que je pouvais déceler des vibrations, et des larmes atteignirent trop rapidement mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle mélodie il jouait, mais les mouvements que je ressentais en moi suintaient une grande nostalgie et la tristesse de la perte de quelque chose.

Avant de m'embarrasser plus que ce que je n'étais déjà, je courus hors de la pièce. Je me précipitai à l'arrière de la maison, vers la terrasse que j'avais vu lors de ma première visite. La nuit était froide et la pluie m'éclaboussait alors que je quittai le sanctuaire que m'offrait cette demeure. J'étais reconnaissante que personne ne m'ait suivie ; j'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de craquer comme ça. Je pensais être assez maître de mes émotions à présent, mais apparemment je me trompais encore lourdement. En présence d'Edward, je ne me débrouillais pas si mal. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu ce genre de réaction embarrassante depuis un bon moment. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste s'y attendre, que cela devait arriver à un moment ou à l'autre.

J'observais la sombre forêt qui s'étendait devant moi, la lune parvenait quand même à briller malgré la pluie. Soudain, une main froide se posa sur ma taille. J'étais heureuse de me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward, jusqu'à ce que cette main devienne un bras qui me tira en arrière, dans l'ombre. Une autre main était sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier. La dernière image que je perçus fut celle de cette magnifique demeure, une clarté dans cette sombre forêt, puis mon esprit m'offrit la seule paix que je puisse trouver pour apaiser mon corps paniqué, et j'eus l'espoir de ne pas me réveiller trop vite…

* * *

**Suspense… hihihi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je sais…**

**Je suis impardonnable…**

**Vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment… oh bah, d'un c'est pas super à raconter, de deux je pense que vous préférez lire enfin la suite ! **

**C'est l'été, les vacances, je vous promets rien (pour pas vous décevoir une nouvelle fois) mais je vais tenter de finir cette traduction au plus vite… (je finis toujours ce que je commence, même si ça peut prendre du temps !)**

**A très vite et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : Partie.**

Edward POV

Je vis Bella sortir de la pièce du coin de l'œil et m'arrêta aussitôt, réalisant que j'avais causé son départ. Esmé voulut la rattraper mais Carlisle murmura : « Laissez-la un peu seule. Donnez-lui du temps ».

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, profondément honteux. J'avais été pris dans l'instant, si heureux de l'entendre rire. Je lui jouais sa chanson, et cela la fit partir. Je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré à ma famille : « Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas la contrarier. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle s'en rendrait compte ».

Alice me lança un regard noir, incrédule au moindre mot que je venais de dire. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire son esprit pour entendre les insultes qu'elle me lançait. Carlisle fronça les sourcils : « Edward, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : le corps humain se démène toujours pour combler ce qu'il lui manque. Les autres sens de Bella sont certainement presqu'aussi sensibles que les nôtres. Elle a dû sentir les vibrations des notes que laissait s'échapper le piano… » .

Je passais de nouveau ma main sur mon visage : « Je sais, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier, que cela soit voulu ou non ».

Mon attention se tourna vers Jasper, posté à l'étage, qui m'avait promis de surveiller les émotions de Bella pour moi, afin que je puisse éviter que ce genre d'évènement ne se produise. _Edward ! Je suis désolé, ce __fût__ si soudain. __Elle allait bien et puis tu t'es mis à jouer et un puissant sentiment de manque, de perte l'envahit. Avant que je ne puisse te prévenir, elle avait quitté la pièce._

« C'est bon, Jasper » lui lançai-je, stoppant net son flot d'excuses, « Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'était de ma faute ».

Alice me fixait toujours du regard, mais je me refusais à entrer dans sa tête et entendre ce qu'elle pensait, que cela soit des critiques ou du réconfort. Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : « Edward, c'était juste trop pour elle. Arrête de t'en vouloir ».

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carlisle demanda : « A-t-elle réagi souvent de la sorte Edward? »

Je secouai la tête : « Elle allait plutôt mieux ces temps-ci. Je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer quelques fois, mais de moins en moins souvent. »

Carlisle parut soucieux : « Elle s'en remet n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice regarda Carlisle : « ça n'est pas quelque chose dont on se remet facilement. Elle s'en tire plutôt bien je trouve. En lui donnant encore un peu de temps, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par l'accepter et mener une vie normale ».

Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête, observant le sol, perdus dans leurs pensées. « C'est comme si elle était tiraillée entre deux directions » dis-je, « Elle ne veut pas espérer que son ouïe revienne, parce que ça serait trop dur pour elle si jamais cela n'arrivait pas, mais en même temps elle n'arrive pas à abandonner tout espoir ».

Esmé m'observait, les yeux comme embués de larmes, s'ils avaient été capables d'en produire. « Quel horrible dilemme ».

Je me levai, m'éloignant du piano, et me dirigeait vers le porche. Mais soudain, une vision d'Alice m'emplit l'esprit. Bella se faisait enlever. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me mis à courir.

J'atteins la terrasse, vide, si ce n'est un petit bout de papier qui finissait tranquillement de tomber, voletant dans les airs. Je l'attrapais au vol, le fixant de mes yeux horrifiés. Avant même que je puisse faire deux pas de plus, afin de les poursuivre, plusieurs paires de mains me retinrent, de toutes leurs forces.

« Laissez moi partir » sifflai-je, ayant dépassé le simple stade de la colère.

Alice se plaça juste en face de moi. Elle était si petite en comparaison à ma fureur. Si je n'avais pas été retenu de la sorte, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui passer sur le corps. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse, transmettant à la fois du réconfort et une mise en garde. « Edward », dit-elle prudemment, comprenant aussi bien l'ampleur de ma colère que Jasper, « Si tu étais parti à leur poursuite, ils l'auraient tuée et laissée morte dans la forêt. D'abord réfléchis, c'est la seule façon que tu as de pouvoir sauver Bella. » Elle se tut et tira gentiment le papier que je tenais serré dans ma main.

Avec une voix tremblante, elle lut la note qui annonçait le vol de mon amour : « _Chers vampires. Vous êtes maintenant entrés dans mon petit jeu. Je retiens votre petit goûter en otage et elle sent vraiment bon. Je fus ravi lorsque je perçus son charmant fumet dans le vent. A présent, pour pouvoir la retrouver, je vous donne deux jours, et si vous n'avez pas trouvé le deuxième indice d'ici là, elle mourra_ ».

Nous eûmes tous le souffle coupé par ce que nous venions d'entendre et je sifflai de rage à nouveau. J'entendis Esmé gémir alors que la voix d'Alice se tut. J'étais encore bien trop vert de rage pour commencer à raisonner normalement.

Je luttais encore contre mes geôliers, en vain, quand j'entendis la voix de Carlisle : « Edward, nous devons attendre, tout du moins pour le moment. C'est dans le meilleur intérêt de Bella que nous nous concentrions tous afin de le battre à son jeu, et non de nous précipiter aveuglément dans son piège. Rentrons. »

Je n'avais qu'une seule autre alternative à la colère, et c'était la plus totale et complète dévastation. Je cessais de me débattre et suivis les autres à l'intérieur, mon cœur comprimé par la peur.

Je passais près du piano, me maudissant, moi et mon gaieté. Avant même que je puisse réaliser ce que je faisais, l'élégant piano était en mille morceaux. La fureur n'ayant pas quitté mon cœur, je me retranchais dans ma chambre. Alice attrapa mon bras avant que je ne parte et me dit : « Nous la retrouverons Edward, je te le promets ».

Je restais impassible en lui répondant : « Tout est de ma faute Alice, si jamais on la retrouve, voudra-t-elle encore de moi ? »

Choquée, elle me relâcha et je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Alors que la nuit cédait doucement sa place au jour, je me bornais à regarder par ma fenêtre. Statique. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire face au fait que Bella puisse m'être réellement arrachée. Je n'avais de cesse de scanner les esprits de la maison, surtout celui d'Alice. J'attendais, sans un souffle, une once d'information.

Je me rendis à peine compte la venue de l'aube du deuxième jour. J'étais trop occupé à me demander pourquoi Alice se bornait à dire à Charlie que Bella était à l'hôpital. Selon ma famille, Bella était tombée violemment malade et était trop contagieuse pour recevoir des visites. Le pire moment était lorsqu'Alice imita la « voix malade » de Bella. Pour Charlie, c'était une parfaite copie et je reconnais qu'Alice n'était vraiment pas loin, mais je ne m'en sentais que plus mal encore. Cela n'aurait pas été préférable que l'on dise à Charlie qu'elle était morte ? Mais bon, si jamais elle y survivait…

Une vision soudaine interrompit mes pensées douloureuses. Je vis les deux qui avaient kidnappé ma Bella et je vis où ils se cachaient. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais en bas, prêt à partir.

Je pris le temps d'informer tout le monde sur ce qu'il s'était passé, bien que je brûlais de partir immédiatement et seul. Mais je fis taire mon impétuosité, ça n'aurait aidé personne.

« Edward, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes ici », dit Esmé.

Je la dévisageais avec horreur : « Je dois y aller ».

Alice fronça des sourcils : « Edward, elle a raison, il vaut peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que tu restes en arrière ».

« Non », suppliai-je, « J'en suis incapable ».

Carlisle s'avança et plaça une main sur mon bras : « Nous ne savons pas ce que nous découvrirons Edward, Bella pourrait être morte », je tressaillis, « ou gravement blessée ».

« Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, peu importe le résultat de nos découvertes », murmurai-je.

« Et si elle saignait ? Tu n'as pas chassé une seule fois depuis ces deux derniers jours, et nous savons tous l'effet que son sang a sur toi » affirma Alice.

Je balançai un sac à dos sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai : « Ca ne sera pas un problème. Allons-y ».

**RAaaalalalala quel suspense… hihihi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je vous préviens… c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! l'auteur a un peu accéléré les choses hihi**

**Merci pour vos reviews fort sympathiques, auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre pour ceux qui n'ont pas reviewé en « anonyme » !**

**D'ailleurs pour les anonymes :**

**Phoenix : merci pour ta review ! et oui revenante mais de retour et c'est le principal hihi ! bizz**

**Azelle : heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimes cette histoire, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez originale et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à l'auteur de pouvoir la traduire, histoire de la faire partager à un plus grand nombre ) Bizz**

**Encore désolée pour cet énorme laps de temps, c'est po sympa **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**(Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que prévu….)**

**Chapitre 18 : Le feu.**

La panique s'empara de mon corps. Je ne pouvais toujours pas entendre et à présent j'étais dans une pièce sans lumière, froide et humide. Je frissonnai et me débattis contre mes liens. La porte s'ouvrit et une douce lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte fût claquée et de nouveau je me retrouvai dans le noir le plus total. Un vampire s'approchait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait me dire, certainement quelque chose à propos de ma mort et de comment il allait s'y prendre… Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

Il frôla ma jambe et je criai. Il l'avait cassé lorsque nous étions arrivé à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, c'est-à-dire dieu ne sait où, puis il m'avait balancé dans cette pièce qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une cave humide. Je reniflais, ce qui me poussa à me demander si je n'allais pas en plus tomber malade.

Pendant tout le temps que je passais ici, mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. Je réalisai que si je n'avais pas quitté le salon ce soir là, je ne me serais jamais retrouvée ici. J'étais stupide de réagir ainsi. Ma vie était en danger et c'était totalement dû à mon brio…

Si je n'étais pas aussi désorientée, je dirais que j'avais été kidnappée il y a de cela deux jours. L'aube devrait apparaître à l'horizon, bien que la pièce soit dénuée de toute fenêtre. Mon attention fut ramenée brutalement à mon kidnappeur. Il se pencha plus près, et je pus distinguer ses traits malgré la très faible lumière. Je me pressais de graver son visage dans ma mémoire, prête à le voir mis en pièce par Edward. Il me parlait toujours mais le brouillard qui embrumait mon cerveau, associé à la faible lumière, empêchait mon cerveau de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il souleva mon bras, reniflant mon odeur je supposais. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mon épaule je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Il marcha délibérément sur ma jambe de nouveau et je hurlai de douleur. J'étais trop concentrée sur ma peine pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il me mordit.

Avant que je ne puisse réaliser la conséquence de cet acte, le feu s'insinua dans mon corps, dévorant chaque parcelle avec passion. Je ne prêtais plus attention au vampire qui me faisait face. Je pensais qu'il s'apprêtait à me tuer. Quel était l'intérêt de me garder en vie ? Je n'étais que de la chair fraîche pour lui.

Quelque chose changea pourtant. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et soudain, il n'était plus là. Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait au-dessus de moi, avec une lumière. J'aurais éclaté de joie si je n'étais pas dans une telle souffrance.

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je malgré la douleur. Il était à mes côtés en un instant, tandis que Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper se postèrent juste derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla près de moi, me caressant le visage et je sus quand il vit finalement ma blessure par son expression.

Son visage se tordit d'horreur et de douleur. Je tentais désespérément de rester calme alors que mon corps convulsait de douleur. Le feu se répandait dans tout mon corps. Il se tourna vers Carlisle pour demander de l'aide, mais je vis les traits angéliques de Carlisle montrer son désespoir et il secoua la tête lentement. Edward se retourna et me prit dans ses bras, et m'emmena loin de cette sordide cave, courant vers la sécurité qu'offrait sa maison.

EDWARD POV

Nous trouvâmes facilement la cachette des deux kidnappeurs. C'était une maison de plein pied, à la périphérie d'une ville apparemment abandonnée depuis longtemps. Au moment où nous entrâmes dans la maison, je pus sentir l'odeur du sang. Le sang de mon si bel ange, habituellement si enivrant, était à présent répugnant. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau le trouver attirant dans de telles circonstances ?

La femme que nous rencontrâmes en premier fût mise hors d'état de nuire aisément. Son allure féline avec ses cheveux de feu ont été loin d'impressionner la frêle Alice, qui la fit brûler en quelques secondes tant elle était avide de sauver Bella.

Je ne m'autorisai aucune hésitation alors que je suivais l'horrifiante trace odorante du sang de Bella. Elle me conduisit à une pièce sombre au sous-sol. C'était une sorte de cave humide et moisie. Je vis avec dégoût le vampire penché sur ma Bella et le poussai avec force loin d'elle. Je l'aurais démembré moi-même si je n'avais pas entendu le pire des son qui soit au monde.

« Edward ! »

Aisément distrait, j'accourus vers elle. Sa jambe cassée fût la première chose que je vis, tournée en un angle étrange. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

Puis je trouvais la source du sang. Sur le cou de ma bien-aimée se trouvait une trace de morsure, perlant de sang. A ce moment Carlisle me rejoignit, je lui fis face, cherchant à effacer l'horrible image de mon esprit. « N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? »

Son visage devint grave et je luttais pour ne pas flancher aux paroles que je devinais à moitié : « Je suis désolé Edward. Si nous étions arrivés plus tôt, peut-être, mais le venin s'est répandu trop loin. »

Je ne répondis pas, n'osant pas parler. Je ramassais Bella, la sentant agoniser de douleur dans mes bras. Elle cria plus fort, mais elle ne semblait plus s'en rendre compte.

J'étais déterminé à la ramener à la maison. Quelque part où au moins elle se sentirait plus en sécurité, où elle se sentirait un tant soit peu mieux.

**Note de l'auteur : « je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas mentionné le nom des kidnappeurs, mais ce sont évidemment James et Victoria, bien qu'ils ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils méritent qu'on les nomme ».**

**Ça change de la trame du livre non ? hihi**

**Reste plus que le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long je vous rassure… après si vous êtes en mal de lecture, il y a ma propre fic qui traîne sur mon profil, elle démarre doucement dans le premier chapitre mais c'est juste dans le premier ! hihi**

**Alors, laissez vous tenter, ça change )**


End file.
